Face Of Love
by Carrie Shaw
Summary: Se dice que se puede ver el amor en casi todas partes y de mil maneras distintas, pero... ¿Se puede estar igual de seguros cuando estamos cara a cara con el amor y no lo reconocemos? / Summary malísimo, I know. / FanFic de One Direction
1. Londres

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes famosos (_tales como los integrantes de One Direction y McFly, por ejemplo_) son dueños de sí mismos, el resto son producto de mi imaginación.

* * *

><p><strong><span>CAPÍTULO 1:<span>**

_Londres_

.

Levanté la vista y observé temerosa el imponente edificio que tenía frente a mí: la Universidad de Londres, lugar donde a partir de ese día iba a cursar Periodismo, la carrera de mis sueños.

—Vamos, puedes hacerlo.- Dijo alguien a mis espaldas.

Al darme la vuelta, me encontré con una chica de cabello rubio, ojos pequeños y una conocida simpática sonrisa.

—También tuve miedo la primera vez que estuve aquí, créeme.- Sonrió —Soy Hannah Walker, ¿cómo te llamas?

—Rocky Fletcher, encantada.- Contesté estrechando su mano. —Me llamo Rosalie, pero me dicen Rocky.

—¡Lindo apodo!- Exclamó otra chica parándose a nuestro lado —Hola, soy Marissa, la mejor amiga de Hannah. ¿Eres nueva aquí?

—Hola, encantada de conocerte, y sí. Llegué hace dos días.

—¿De dónde eres?

—Holmes Chapel.

—¡Igual que Harry!- Chilló Marissa dándole un codazo a Hannah, quien la miró de mala manera y le dijo que se callara.

—¿Qué carrera cursan?- Pregunté para romper la tensión.

—Ella diseño y yo periodismo.- Contestó Hannah. —¿Qué hay de tí?

—Periodismo, también.

—¡Genial! No estaré tan sola allí, entonces.

—Lo mismo digo.- Admití sonriendo.

—Bien, ahora entremos antes de llegar tarde.

Ni la conocía, o al menos eso creía, pero Hannah definitivamente ya me caía más que bien.

«_Bien por tí, Flet. Ya tienes amigas._» Me felicité a mí misma siguiendo a Hannah por los corredores del edificio hasta llegar a un enorme salón repleto de personas de ambos sexos.

Nos sentamos junto a una chica de cabello castaño oscuro y ojos verdes, quien me sonrió amablemente al verme llegar con Hannah.

—¡Hola Sammy! Ella es Rocky, nuestra nueva compañera.

—¡Hola! ¿Cómo estás? Soy Sam Jacques.

—Muy bien, gracias. Soy Rocky Fletcher.- Dije sentándome a su lado.

—¡¿Rocky Fletcher has dicho?- Gritó una chica —¡Dios mío! ¿Eres Rosalie Fletcher?

«_Oh no. Aquí vamos otra vez. Tranquila Rocky, tranquila._» Pensé respirando lentamente.

Hannah la miró como si la chica de los gritos estuviese loca y se rió.

—¿De qué hablas, Kate?

—Hannah, ¡es Rocky Fletcher! Porque lo eres, ¿no?- Preguntó volviéndose hacia mí.

—Sí. Soy yo, pero te agradecería que no lo grites tanto. Prefiero un perfil bajo, aunque la fama ni siquiera sea mía, pero…

—Okay, okay. Prometo no gritar más.- Masculló antes de irse.

—¿Quién eres?- Inquirió Sam curiosamente sin dejar de mirarme.

Suspiré resignada y me puse un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja.

—¿Conocen a Tom Fletcher?

—El cantante de McFly, ¿no es así?

—Ese mismo.- Asentí. —Es mi primo.

—Interesante…- Murmuró Sam. —Tenemos a otra casi celebrity en el salón, ¿no, Hannah?

—Por supuesto. Rocky, bienvenida a mi mundo.- Dijo ella, y al ver mi cara de desentendida, prosiguió. —¿Conoces a Louis Tomlinson?

—¡Oh mi Dios! ¡Ya sé quién eres y por qué me resultabas conocida! Eres la novia de Louis de One Direction, ¿verdad?

—Exacto. La mayoría de los que están aquí se te acercan por eso, pero supongo que no podemos hacer nada…

—Coincido. ¡Es tan agotador!

—En ocasiones, más que agotador es horrible, porque no sabes quién se te acerca por tí o por ellos.

Asentí en silencio al mismo tiempo en que la profesora ingresaba y se ubicaba en su lugar para comenzar a dictar su cátedra de Expresión Oral y Escrita.

Tras una extensa clase, Hannah, Sam y yo nos sentamos en una banca del exterior de la Universidad a esperar para nuestra próxima asignatura.

—Y… ¿Eres fan de la banda de Louis?- Quiso saber Sam.

—Para ser sincera, los conozco porque mi mejor amiga Kayleigh es Directioner y los ama con locura.

—Aún así, McFly es bastante conocido. Debe ser más difícil para tí.- Opinó Hannah.

—Depende de los lugares en que esté.- Respondí encogiéndome de hombros.

—Han, mira quién viene ahí.- Susurró Sam

—¡Lou!- Gritó Hannah poniéndose en pie y corriendo al encuentro del mismísimo Louis William Tomlinson.

«_Si Kayleigh estuviese aquí…_»

—Ven, quiero que conozcas a alguien. Es prima de Tom Fletcher.

—¡Oh! ¿Tú eres la famosa Rocky Fletcher?- Habló Louis —He oído mucho de tí.

—También yo. De tí, claro. Encantada de conocerte.

—El gusto es mío, mademoiselle.- Dijo tomando mi mano y besándola.

Reí y él tomó a Hannah por la cintura al mismo tiempo que mi celular comenzaba a sonar con el ringtone de Key.

—¡Hola KeyKey!- Exclamé

—¡Hola perra! ¿Cómo estuvo tu primer día en la Uni?

—Bastante bien…

—¿Has hecho amigas? ¿Hay chicos lindos?

—Sip. Y sí, definitivamente.

—¡Cuéntame!

—Conocí a dos chicas súper cool, llamadas Sam y Hannah.- Hice una pequeña pausa y seguí. —Hannah Walker.

—¡¿Qué? ¡Mentira! ¡Eso es imposible!

—De hecho no. No lo es. Lo que digo es la pura verdad, quieras o no.

—Pruébalo.

—Kayleigh, eso sería de mala educación.

—Sí, claro. Es de peor educación mentirle a tu mejor amiga, ¿sabías?

—¿Oh sí? Aguarda un segundito, entonces. Y yo que tú me siento, porque conociéndote, te morirás con esto.

—¿Con qué pretenderás engañarme ahora? ¿Dirás que Louis o los chicos están ahí?

—Algo así.- Sonreí pícaramente tapando el altavoz de mi teléfono para que Kay no oyera. —Louis, ¿puedo pedirte un favor? No suelo hacer esto, pero…

—¿Cómo se llama?- Preguntó él

—Kayleigh, es mi mejor amiga.- Susurré tendiéndole el celular

—¡Hola Kayleigh!- Exclamó. —¿Sabes quién te habla? Soy Louis Tomlinson, ¿cómo estás?

Sabiendo que Kay comenzaría a gritar desquiciadamente, le hice un gesto a Louis para que alejara el aparato de su oído, para evitarle una sordera.

—Muchísimas gracias, en serio. Lo aprecio mucho, Kay… ¡Claro que sí! Con todo gusto le diré a los chicos. Antes que nada, ¿a alguno en especial?- Inquirió él —Harry. Okay, le diré al ricitos de cacao que le mandas saludos.

—Puedo asegurar que debe estar a punto de morir.- Le dije a Sam acerca de mi mejor amiga.

—Ha sido un gusto enorme haber hablado contigo, ¿te veré en Londres alguna vez? Oh, por supuesto que si vienes, más te vale decirle a tu amiga que nos presente, ¿okay?

—Esto es un tanto extraño.- Masculló Hannah riendo.

—Sí, lo sé. Perdóname.- Me disculpé mientras Louis se despedía de mi mejor amiga y me devolvía el celular. —Te lo agradezco muchísimo, Lou.

—No es nada. Estoy acostumbrado.

—¡Louis!- Lo reprendió su novia. —¡No presumas!

—Está bien, lo siento.- Le contestó él haciéndole un pucherito y besándola en la nariz.

—Demonios.- Farfulló Sam —Chicas, ya es hora de volver a clases.

—Maldita sea. ¿Vienes por mí luego, Tommy?

—Claro que sí, pequeña zanahoria.

—Adiós.

—Hasta luego, lindas.

Sam y yo lo saludamos con la mano antes de que Hannah nos tomara del brazo y entráramos de ese modo al interior de la Universidad para buscar el salón 506.

—Tal vez ahora nos crucemos con Liam y Danielle.- Nos advirtió la rubia.

¿Liam? Oh Dios. ¿Acaso se refería a Liam Payne? ¿Aquel sobre el cual Kayleigh me había dado sobrecarga de información por meses haciéndome sufrir de un psicótico crush en él?

«_No. No pasa nada, Rocky. Además, no puedes tener tanta suerte como para conocer a dos de los chicos de One Direction en un solo día._»

—Hola Hannah.- Saludó una voz gruesa pero no por eso menos sexy.

—¿Qué hay, Payne?- Sonrió Hannah con una sonrisita mientras yo me daba la vuelta, lo más discretamente posible y comprobaba que definitivamente, ese día era mi día de la suerte.

—Liam…- Musité boquiabierta.


	2. Behind Enemy Lines

**CAPÍTULO 2:**

_Behind Enemy Lines_

.

—Bueno, tú ya me conoces, así que creo que me ahorraré la presentación.- Dijo Liam —¿Cómo…?

—Oye, ¿por qué presumen tanto últimamente?- Interrumpió Hannah —Eso no es amable, Liam. Y además, tú no eres así.

—Si fuese maleable como antes, sus fanáticas lo tendrían loco. ¿No, mi amor?- Opinó una mujer castaña acercándose a él y besándolo descaradamente. —Por suerte me tienes a mí.

Hannah puso los ojos en blanco y tras tomarme del brazo, entramos en el salón 506.

—¿Quién es ella?- Susurré.

—Danielle Peazer, su novia desde hace un año. Es una completa idiota, te recomiendo mantenerte lejos, Rocky. Siendo tú, aún más. Es una wannabe de tiempo completo.

—Gracias por el consejo, creo.- Admití.

—Me caes bien, sin incluir el hecho de que estamos en una situación similar.

—Chicas, ¿están libres estos lugares?- Masculló la novia de Liam con una vocecita fingida e irritante.

Me dí la vuelta para verla de frente y ella se sobresaltó.

—¿Rocky? Disculpa, ¿soy yo o eres Rocky Fletcher?

—Eso creo.- Sonreí sarcásticamente.

—Eres la primita de Tom de McFly, ¿no?

—Prima.- La corregí.

—¡Sí!- Exclamó Liam —¡Eres la prima de Tom!

—Así es.- Intervino Hannah. —¿Y qué?

—Yo te conozco. Te ví en un concierto de The Saturdays en aquella época que Frankie aún salía con Dougie. Estabas con Giovanna y Georgia.

Asentí simulando interés y seguí hablando con Sam.

—En fin. ¿Podemos sentarnos aquí?

—Como quieras. Sólo mantente callada y estaremos bien, Danielle.

—No seas antipática, Han.- Murmuró Liam —¿Qué pensará Rocky?

—Cierra la boca, Liam. Mi amiga está de mi lado, ¿no es así, Rocky?

—Seguro.- Asentí fijando mi vista en Liam y su novia. —De hecho, claro que sí. Sin ofender…

—Danielle.

—Sí, sí. Lo sé.- Dije —Le hablaba a él, de todos modos.

Hannah y Sam rieron por lo bajo y seguimos hablando de las asignaturas de nuestra carrera.

Durante las dos horas que duró la clase, noté que Liam se quedaba mirándome fijamente y cuando yo le devolvía la mirada, la corría.

_«Demonios, que interesante…_» Me burlé mentalmente antes de repasar meticulosamente cada cosa que Kayleigh me había dicho de él, Liam James Payne: dulce, tímido, maduro, centrado, gracioso, inteligente…

Teniendo en consideración todo eso, no me resultaba creíble que el tal se comportara de la manera en que lo había hecho.

—Señorita, preste atención.- Me reprendió el profesor.

—Lo siento.- Murmuré avergonzada mientras oía una risita a mi izquierda.

No necesité mirar para saber de quién era. Esa misma risa había sido mi ringtone durante un mes el año anterior, sin mencionar que también la oía en cada entrevista que Kayleigh me obligaba a ver con ella.

«_Okay, parece que tienes un nuevo enemigo._» Pensé. «_Payne, Liam James. Bienvenido a la base de datos de enemigos oficiales de Rocky Fletcher._»

Reí ante mis propias locuras y jugué con una lapicera hasta que el maestro se retiró.

—Sonaré como Niall, pero tengo un hambre voraz.

—Oh, lo siento, bebé, pero no podré quedarme. Debo irme.- Farfulló Danielle

—¿Y tus clases de…?

—No importan, las tomaré después.- Se encogió de hombros la morocha tomando su bolso y marchándose no sin antes haber besado a Liam de manera atrevida.

«_Ugh. ¡Una habitación para estos dos!_» Grité antes de darme cuenta de que esa idea no me gustaba mucho. «_Oh no. ¡No, Rosalie Vanessa Fletcher! Ni lo pienses. Ni lo pienses._»

—Rocky. ¡Rocky!- Me llamó Hannah —Iremos a Starbucks, ¿estás bien?

—Sip. Y me parece genial, no desayuné esta mañana.

—¿Adónde piensan ir, Hannah?- Quiso saber Liam.

—A Starbucks. ¿Vienes con nosotras?

—No. No. No.- Susurré más para mí misma que para el resto, pero aparentemente él me oyó y rió ante eso.

—Si tu amiga dice Na, yo digo Yeah.

Levanté la vista y no pude evitar caer como una ilusa mosquita en una telaraña ante su dulce sonrisa.

—Oh mi Dios.- Articuló Sam ante la frasecita de Liam. —Piropo barato.

—Dije no, de hecho.- Murmuré intentando no reírme.

—Na na na.

—Yeah yeah yeah.- Le seguí el jueguito.

—¿Eres Directioner?

—Mejor amiga de una.

—Oh, y yo que me había hecho ilusiones…

Sonreí, me ruboricé y bajé la mirada. Definitivamente me costaría no volver a caer.

—Andando, no perdamos tiempo.

—Chicas, prefiero quedarme aquí.- Se excusó Sam —¿Les parece si vamos juntas otro día?

—Claro que sí. No te preocupes, Sammy.

—¡Nos vemos luego!

Tomé a Hannah del brazo y caminamos hasta el estacionamiento delante de Liam, quien me sonrió y me guiñó el ojo antes de subirse a un Mini Cooper negro.

—¡Síganme!- Gritó él cuando Hannah y yo pasamos por su lado en el auto de mi nueva amiga.

—Como digas, pero más te vale no perderte, Payne.

—Lo que sea.

No pude evitar reírme una vez más cuando Hannah arrancó y mientras ella conducía, me entretuve mirando la hermosura de Londres hasta llegar a un local de Starbucks en medio de la ciudad.

—Bien, ¡llegamos!

—Oye Han, aguarda un segundo.

—¿Qué sucede?

—Es algo sobre Liam. No me malinterpretes, pero…

—¿Te gusta?

—¿Qué?- Chillé abriendo los ojos como platos —¡No! Quiero decir, no. Ni en sueños.

—Okay, hagamos como que te creo temporalmente.

—Como sea. Hagamos como que aceptaré eso. Sobre su personalidad, todo eso de su…

—Antes de que sigas, y creo que respondiendo a tu posible pregunta, Liam no era así de… ¿Cómo decirlo?

—¿Creído?

—Sí, tal vez. La cosa es que desde que está con Danielle, ha cambiado. Y no le digas a nadie que dije esto, pero los chicos tampoco la soportan mucho. Con los chicos me refiero a Lou, Niall, Hazza y Zayn.

—Sí, sí; lo sé.- Asentí pensativa —Gracias una vez más, Hannah.

—No es nada, ¿para qué son las amigas, sino?

Ambas bajamos y nos reunimos con Liam en la puerta del local, donde él nos esperaba reclinado contra la pared firmándole un autógrafo a unas niñitas.

Se veía demasiado lindo, al punto de que tuve que obligarme a no mirarlo, sabiendo que si lo hacía de más… No podría ni querría detenerme.

—¡Gracias, Liam! ¡Eres mi ídolo!- Chilló una de las chicas con él.

—Gracias a ustedes, nenas.- Les dijo con una sonrisita antes de mirarnos a nosotras. —¿Listo, señoritas? ¿Quieren entrar?

—No, quedémonos aquí afuera a ver como la gente disfruta de sus…

—Ya cállate, Hannah.- La interrumpió. —¿Qué van a tomar? Yo invito, vale aclarar.

—Quiero un Java Chip.

—Anotado. ¿Qué quieres tú, prima de Tom?

—Antes que eso, soy Rocky.- Aclaré amablemente —Y tomaré un Frappuccino de Chocolate.

—¡Ese es mi favorito!

—¡También el mío!- Exclamé.

—Ya me caes bien. Tienes buen gusto, Rocky.

—Gracias, e igualmente.

—Entonces, iré a hacer el pedido. Espérenme por ahí.

—Fantástico.- Dijo Hannah arrastrándome a una mesa contra la ventana. —Menos mal que "no te gusta ni en tus sueños", ¿eh? Confiésate, Rosalie Fletcher.

—¿Qué pretendes, Hannah?

—Te gusta.- Me acusó con una sonrisita socarrona. —Te gusta, ¿no es así? Dime que al menos te parece lindo, porque lo es.

—No me hagas decirlo.

—¡Quiero oírlo!

—Okay, sí. ¿Contenta?

—¡Lo sabía!

Mis ojos buscaron a Liam entre la muchedumbre y lo localicé intentando tomar nuestros tres vasitos sólo con sus dos manos.

—¡Ve y ayúdalo! ¡¿Qué esperas?- Me incitó Hannah, y sin darme tiempo a siquiera pensarlo, me puse en pie y fui a su lado.

—¿Necesitas ayuda?

—¿Qué? Nope. Puedo hacerlo, estoy bien.

—Liam, se caerán al suelo.

—¿Caerse? Nah, ¿por qué iban a caerse?

—Liam, dé…

—Okay, como quie… ¡No!- Gritó él cuando estaba a punto de darme uno de los Frappuccinos.

De repente, el suelo estaba cubierto de dicha bebida y crema, al igual que nuestros pantalones y zapatillas.

—¡Te lo dije!- Exclamé riendo sin parar.

—Lo siento mucho, Rocky. Te daré el mío, fue mi culpa.

—No objetaré en contra de eso, pero está bien, no te preocupes.

—¿Qué has hecho, torpe?- Inquirió Louis apareciendo de la mismísima nada.

—¿Louis?- Dije.

—Sip. ¡Hola otra vez, Rocky!

—Hola.

—Payne, Payne, Payne… ¿Cuándo aprenderás a comportarte delante de una dama?

—Vete con Hannah y no me molestes.

—Si me lo pides de esa manera…- Se encogió de hombros su compañero de banda —¡Oye Han! ¡Vámonos de aquí!

—No, Lou.- Contestó ella acercándose —¿Adónde quieres ir?

—Adonde sea. Liam quiere que me vaya contigo y no lo moleste.- Le dijo él con una mueca burlona. —En otras palabras, está buscando quedarse solo con tu amiga.

—Cállate, tarado.- Masculló Liam con una voz un tanto gutural.

«_Oh carajo. Oh carajo. Dios sálvame de esta y te prometo que seré buena por siempre._»

Miré a Hannah con un toque de desesperación y ella me guiñó el ojo.

—Aprovéchalo, es tu momento. Define si estás o no tras las líneas enemigas de la Peazer.- Susurró casi inentendiblemente tomando la mano de su novio y marchándose.

Okay, estaba oficialmente sola en Londres con Liam Payne.

«_Dios, si estás oyéndome… Necesito tu ayuda._»

* * *

><p><em><strong>NA:** Bueno, quiero comenzar diciendo que este capítulo va dedicado a Ann.-Stryder por ser la primera en mandarme un review con su magnífica opinión del fic. :) Mil gracias!_

_Me despido, si leen el fic y quieren más capítulos, me avisan en los reviews, ¿sí? :D **GRACIAS**_


	3. Denial

**CAPÍTULO 3:**

_Denial_

.

Miré a Liam y él me sonrió como si no quedase otra opción.

—Bien, ¿quieres sentarte?- Preguntó jugando con su cabello.

—Seguro.- Acepté resignada. Hannah y Louis pagarían por esto.

—Lamento la inmadurez de Louis. Y de hecho, aunque no lo parezca, él es el mayor de la banda.

—Sí, lo sé. Pero de todos modos no te preocupes, está bien.

—Espero que no te moleste mucho quedarte conmigo.- Murmuró mordiéndose el labio. Fruncí el entrecejo para demostrar mi confusión y él continuó. —Digo, me hiciste creer que te caía mal.

«_¿Molestarme? PFF, sólo pongo en riesgo mi propia integridad mental, pero nah._»

—No me molesta.- Admití bebiendo el Frappuccino que había quedado. —Al contrario, para ser sincera. Quiero decir, ¡estoy cumpliendo el sueño de cada Directioner!

Él rió y se encogió de hombros.

—Bah, no me considero tan especial, pero aún así, no respondes a mi pregunta.

—Ya te he dicho que no me molesta estar aquí.

—Sí, lo sé; pero no me refería a esa.

—¿Entonces?

—Dije que me habías hecho creer que te caía mal.

—¡Oh! Entiendo. Y bien, en respuesta a eso… Acordemos que lo que me molestó fue tu arrogancia cuando "te presentaste".

—Perdóname, sé que no fue muy amable por mi parte. Es que… No sé que me está sucediendo últimamente.

—No te preocupes, ya has borrado la palabra fanfarrón de la lista.- Admití. —Volvemos a mi percepción anterior, la que mi mejor amiga me dio de tí.

—¿Y qué dijo?

—Cosas que diría una fanática, que sé yo.

—Anda, ¡dímelo! Quiero saber.

—No debe ser muy distinto a lo que te dicen cotidianamente.

—¡Cuéntame!

—¡Okay! Dijo que eras el más maduro y tímido. Oh, y que debido a los resultados de una encuesta entre Directioners, el que tiene el mejor cuerpo en la banda.- Reí

—Oh, interesante…

—Te lo dije.

—Juro que nunca antes lo había oído.

«_Sí, claro. Y yo soy la futura Reina._»

—Ahí lo tienes, ya te lo dije. ¿Entiendes ahora por qué todo fue demasiado…? No sé, como un choque entre "mis ideas de tí" y la realidad.

—Lo que quieres decir es que "la realidad" que viste no se parecía a "tus ideas de mí".

—Mmm… Algo así.

«_A excepción de lo del gran físico, por supuesto._»

—¿Sabes? Eres la séptima persona que me lo dice.- Me confesó él con expresión preocupada.

—Hannah me dijo algo de eso…- Dije como quien no quiere la cosa.

—¿Qué dijo? Prometo no decirle nada, sólo quiero saber si concuerda con lo que el resto me dijo.

—Dijo que estaba ligado a tu novia Danielle.- Mascullé llevándome la bombilla de mi vasito a la boca. —Pero no importa, eso depende de tí y…

—Igual que todos.

—Sé que no es mi problema, pero si lo aceptas, te daré un consejo.

—Adelante.

—Si muchos te dijeron eso, entonces parece que deberías prestar atención al por qué de que lo estén haciendo.

—Sí, tienes razón. Gracias.

—No hay de qué.- Dije con una sonrisa sincera sacando mi celular para enviarle un mensaje a Kayleigh, y como si fuese una mágica conexión, ésta me estaba llamando de repente.

—Discúlpame, Liam. Será sólo un segundo.

—Tómate tu tiempo, no hay apuro.

Me levanté y salí disparada hacia el baño de mujeres para atender la llamada y contarle a mi mejor amiga lo que estaba pasando.

—¡Kayleigh!- Chillé

—¿Rocky? ¿Estás bien?

—¡Estoy con Liam!

—¿Liam? ¿Qué Li…? ¡¿Liam Payne?

—Sí. Estoy sola con él en Starbucks. Hannah y Louis, yo, Liam, salimos de…

—¡Tranquila!- Me interrumpió ella —Escúchame, ¿okay? Respira y piensa en algo lindo.

—¡Pero pensaré en él!

—Buen punto, pero ¡bofetada Wi-Fi! Rosalie, cálmate. Es sólo Liam.

—Liam James Payne.- Murmuré lentamente —Si mal no recuerdo, el cantante de One Direction, famoso en todo el maldito mundo.

—Debes calmarte, amiga. Lo digo en serio, es por tu bien.

—Necesito tu ayuda Directioner.- Mascullé —Hay una tipa llamada Danielle…

—¿Peazer?- Completó ella —Bailarina de The X-Factor, The Saturdays, Jessie J, entre otros; su novia desde hace un año. Para finalizar, trepadora full-time.

—Wow. De todos modos, sea quien demonios sea, no me interesa en lo más mínimo. Liam dijo que siete personas incluida yo le habían dicho que no era el mismo por adivina qué causa.

—¡¿Cómo que incluida tú?- Vociferó —¡Rosalie Vanessa Fletcher! ¿Qué le dijiste?

—Nada, cálmate tú. Y repito, ¿causa? La tal Peazer.

—Vaya, al parecer a unos cuantos les cae mal Danielle.

—Es irritante, engreída y…

—Woah, woah. Parece que debes calmarte una vez más, Rocky.

—No importa. ¡Dime qué puedo hacer, Kayleigh!

—Sólo sé tú misma y ya. Recuerda que a Liam le gustan las chicas de la vieja escuela, tímidas pero decididas. ¡Justo como tú!

—No creo que sirva de mucho, Kay.

—No pierdes nada con intentarlo.

Me miré al espejo y suspiré frustrada. Esto iba a ser un tanto complicado.

—¿Crees que funcione?

—Cien por ciento segura. Sólo sé Rocky Fletcher y listo, confía en ti misma, amigacha.

—Gracias, Kay. Eres lo más.- Agradecí —¿Qué cuentas tú?

—¡Argh! ¡Te envidio tanto!

—¿Por? ¿Qué he hecho ahora?

—¡Louis y Liam! ¡Te odio!

—Traté de convencerte para que vinieras a Londres conmigo, pero fuiste tú quien quiso abandonarme.

—Lo que sea. Y para que tengas conocimiento, Rocky; estás cumpliendo el sueño de cada Directioner.

—Así parece, ¿no?

—Exacto. Y ya que aparentemente los verás seguido… ¡Consígueme cosas de ellos! Autógrafos, fotos y todo lo que sea posible.

—No te prometo nada, pero lo intentaré.

—Te lo agradecería muchísimo, tontuela. Ahora, vete a hacerle cosas malas a Payne, pero no en público, eso sí.

Reí ante la indiscreción de mi mejor amiga y le prometí hacerlo antes de cortar la comunicación y volver con Liam.

—¿Todo en orden?- Pregunté sentándome frente a él en la mesa en que estábamos.

—Eso creo. ¿Qué tal tú?

—Mi mejor amiga.- Contesté levantando mi celular —¿Me he perdido de algo?

—Nada relevante.

Asentí en silencio y bebí un trago de frappuccino mientras maldecía a Hannah por haberse ido.

—Y… ¿Qué estudias?

—Periodismo. Y fotografía como hobby.

—Interesante. Yo estudio medicina. No sé muy bien por qué, pero… No. No lo sé.

—¿Qué haces ahí, entonces? No puedes decirme que no sabes por qué estudias lo que estudias.

—¡Es que realmente no lo sé! Supongo que quería estar ocupado todo el tiempo posible, aunque en parte es culpa de Danielle…- Rió

«_Here we go again…_»

—Fue ella quien me inscribió.

—Pero para entrar debes rendir un examen.

—Pero yo soy Liam Payne.- Se burló

—¿Y? Eso es un gran acto de corrupción, Liam.- Negué con la cabeza fingiendo desaprobación. —Pero está bien, porque digamos que Tommy usó sus contactos para que su primita adorada entrase a la UCL.

—¡Y me acusas a mí de corrupto! Eres mala, Rocky.

—Un poquito, supongo.

—Eso es un estamos a mano, Fletcher.- Murmuró tendiéndome su mano

—A mano, Payne.- Anuncié tomándola

—¿Sabes? No eres antipática como parecías.

—Tampoco tú eres tan arrogante como creí.

—Gracias, entonces.

—Oh, no es nada.- Mascullé mirando por la ventana y viendo un enorme anuncio de una pista de patinaje sobre hielo.

Sonreí y leí la dirección una y otra vez intentando recordarla e ir en cuanto pudiese.

—¿Patinas?- Preguntó él.

—Amo hacerlo. Es mi vida, significa… Todo. Simplemente todo.- Afirmé dándome cuenta de que había puesto mucho énfasis en mi respuesta.

—¿Qué clases tienes ahora en la Universidad?

—No sé. ¿Por?

—Ven, vamos.

—¿Adónde?

—Sólo sígueme.- Insistió poniéndose en pie. —Excepto que quieras ir a…

—No. Está bien, pero dime adónde pretendes ir.

—¡A patinar!

«Woah, woah. ¿De qué me perdí aquí?» Pensé sorprendida ante su respuesta tan segura.

—¿Me estás invitando a patinar? No, hace años que no lo hago.

—¿Y qué con eso? Yo ni siquiera sé cómo hacerlo.

—¿Y a qué quieres ir, entonces?

—Me gusta aprender cosas nuevas.

—No, Liam. No creo que sea una buena idea.

—Por favor.

—Ve si quieres, pero…

—Iré si vienes conmigo.

Fruncí el ceño y lo miré fijamente. ¿Por qué me estaba pasando esto a mí?

—¿Vienes o no?- Dijo

—Está bien.- Me resigné acompañándolo al exterior del local.

—No es muy lejos, creo que está a una o dos cuadras. Elige: ¿caminamos o vamos en auto?

—Eres tú quien conduce, así que elige tú.

—Caminaremos, es eco-friendly.

Solté una risita ante su comentario y comencé a caminar hacia mi derecha antes de que sus manos tomaran mis brazos y me colocaran frente a la dirección opuesta.

—Es hacia allá.

—Soy nueva aquí.- Me excusé levantando las manos

—Yo no he dicho nada.

—Lo pensaste, estoy segura.

—¿Para ser sincero? Sí, tienes razón.

Fingí mirarlo mal, caminé hasta llegar a la esquina y cuando ya no pude evitar el volver a quedar a su lado, le saqué la lengua.

—No escaparás tan fácilmente.- Dijo ofreciéndome su brazo antes de cruzar la calle.

—Ni lo sueñes.- Murmuré al mismo tiempo que él tomaba mi brazo de todas maneras y me arrastraba a su paso. —¡No! ¡Liam, suéltame!

—Te comportas como una niñita, Rocky.- Se burló cuando desistí de querer zafarme, faltando tan sólo unos metros para llegar a nuestro destino.

—Ni siquiera sé cómo ni por qué accedí, así que considérate afortunado.

—Si tú lo dices…

Liam abrió la puerta y me dejó pasar al interior del local. Tal como cuando mis padres me llevaban cuando era pequeña, corrí a las barandas de la pista y dejé que el frío hiciera contacto con mi piel. Cerré los ojos y me ví allí adentro, patinando como en los viejos tiempos.

—Aquí tienes tus patines.- Dijo Liam volviéndome a la realidad. —La muchacha del mostrador dijo que te irían.

—Gracias.- Susurré dándole un beso en la mejilla.

—Sólo te traje los patines, no es la gran cosa. De nada, de hecho.- Se sonrojó él.

—No, no por eso. Por traerme aquí.

—Oh. No es nada.

Volví a sonreír y me puse los patines lo más rápido que pude completamente ansiosa por comenzar a patinar de una vez.

—Tengo miedo de romperme un hueso.- Musitó Liam mordiéndose el labio inferior.

—No te pasará nada si te tomas de las barandas. Para eso están.

—Sí, lo sé. Pero si necesito ayuda, te llamaré a tí.

—Trato hecho.- Acordé guiñándole un ojo.

En cuanto tocamos el hielo, Liam se aferró a mi brazo y a la barandilla de seguridad con la expresión más infantilmente tierna que había visto en toda mi vida.

—Imagina que estás cantando en un concierto, haciendo lo que más te gusta.- Dije en mi intento de calmarlo.

—¿Cómo quieres que haga eso?

—Espérame aquí, enseguida vuelvo.

—¡No! ¡No me dejes solo aquí!- Exclamó jalando de mi brazo y haciéndome caer al hielo.

—¡Liam!- Exclamé riendo y tirando de su mano para hacerlo caer a él también a modo de venganza.

Definitivamente el mundo estaba en mi contra y de seguro adoraba verme en situaciones que podrían tranquilamente matarme sin esfuerzo alguno, porque para mi suerte, Liam cayó sobre mí dejándome atrapada entre su cuerpo y el hielo.

Naturalmente, debería al menos haber intentado zafarme de ese lugar, pero lo único que pude hacer fue paralizarme y no reaccionar en lo más mínimo. Liam me miró directamente a los ojos y de repente, comenzó a acercar su rostro al mío.

«_No. No. No. Por Dios santo y la Virgen María no._»

Sentí su tibio aliento contra mis labios justo antes de que estos hicieran contacto con los suyos. Apreté mis párpados e intenté convencerme de que no quería besarlo, aunque hacerlo fuese lo que más deseaba desde que lo había conocido por Kayleigh.

«_¿A quién quieres engañar, Rosalie?_» Me dije de repente dejándome ir y besándolo yo esta vez.

Moví mi boca en torno a la suya y disfruté profundamente lo que estaba haciendo hasta que volví a mi estado de negación y recordé por qué no debía estar haciéndolo.

—Liam, no.- Susurré. —Déjame ir.

—Rocky, yo…

—No digas nada. Déjame ir.

—Quiero que…

—¡No!- Grité —¡¿Por qué hiciste eso? ¡Lo has arruinado todo!

—Lo siento mucho, Rocky. No sé en qué estaba pensando.

—Tampoco yo cuando acepté venir aquí contigo.- Mascullé levantándome y patinando a la salida.

—¡Espera! Te llevaré a…

—No quiero que me lleves a ningún lado. Puedo arreglármelas sola.

Saqué mi teléfono del bolsillo de mi campera y marqué el número de Tom.

—¿Hola?- Contestó Giovanna, su prometida.

—Gi, soy Rocky. ¿Está Tom por ahí?

—Enseguida te lo paso. ¡Tommy! ¡Rocky está en el teléfono!

—Rocky, lo siento, créeme.- Se disculpó Liam una vez más apareciendo a mi lado.

—Vete por donde viniste, Liam Payne. No necesito ni quiero tus disculpas.

—Perdóname, lo digo en serio.

—¡Hola Rocks!- Exclamó Tom del otro lado del teléfono —¿Qué hay, pequeña? ¿Todo bajo control?

—Tommy, necesito que vengas por mí.

—¿Qué sucedió? ¿Adónde estás, Rosalie?

—Luego te explico, larga historia.- Oí un suspiro por parte de Tom y me mordí el labio.

En cuanto mi primo oyera toda la historia, se seguro esto me costaría un buen sermón por su parte.


	4. Here We Go Again

**CAPÍTULO 4:**

_Here We Go Again_

.

—Dime dónde estás así puedo ir por tí.- Suspiró Tom.

—En una pista de hielo llamada…

—Iceland.- Dijo Liam

—Cállate, no te pregunté a tí.

—¿Con quién hablas, Rocky? ¿Dónde demonios te has metido? ¿Por qué no estás en la universidad?

—Con nadie, Tom. Estoy en una pista de hielo y el por qué te lo cuento después, ya te lo dije. El lugar se llama Iceland.

—Enseguida voy, espérame allí.

Tras cortar la comunicación, me quité los patines, los devolví y salí afuera con Liam a mis espaldas.

Me apoyé contra una ventana y contuve las lágrimas mientras él se sentaba a mi lado en silencio.

—¿Vas a decirme algo o no?- Inquirió casi en un susurro rompiendo el silencio.

—No.- Mascullé. —O más bien sí. Déjame en paz y no vuelvas a acercarte a mí. Te felicito por ser tú, Liam Payne; pero ese método no funcionará conmigo.

—Ya te dije que lo sentía.

—No me interesa.

Como salido del mismísimo Cielo, Tom dobló en la esquina con su Mercedes Benz azul justo para salvarme.

—Jovencita, tienes mucho que explicar. Súbete.

—Lo sé. Y lo siento, créeme que sí.

—Oye, aguarda. ¡¿Liam?- Dijo mi primo mirando por mi ventanilla —Hey Payne, ¿cómo estás?

—Hola Tom, ¿qué hay?

—Tom, arranca.- Gruñí entre dientes.

—Espera un segundito, Rocky.

—¡Thomas!- Vociferé.

—Rosalie, no seas histérica.

¿Histérica yo? Lo que me faltaba. Justo cuando estaba a punto de bajarme del automóvil, Tom bloqueó las puertas y me sacó la lengua.

—Thomas Michael Fletcher. Tienes dos opciones, ¿sí? Uno, desbloquea la puerta y déjame salir o dos, lo haré por la ventana.- Amenacé

—Eres una pequeña maldita.- Me acusó. —Te veo luego, Liam. Dile a los otros que el jefe Fletcher dice hola.

—Lo haré.- Asintió Liam —Rocky, dile a Hannah que te de mi número. Tenemos que hablar.

Entrecerré mis ojos, sonreí falsamente y le mostré orgullosamente mi dedo mayor.

—Nope. No tenemos que.

—¡Rocky!- Exclamó Tom al verme —Discúlpala, Liam. No es muy amiga del mundo de la fama y…

—Tom, tranquilo.- Lo interrumpí —Sé lo que hago.

—No te preocupes, Tom. Comprendo.

—Okay. Perdón, creo. Adiós.

—Adiós.

Tom arrancó y me miró con mala cara.

—¿Por qué hiciste eso? Me refiero a esto último, no al haberte escapado de la Universidad sin avisarme.

—¿Prometes que no te enojarás, o lo que es peor, te reirás?

—Supongamos.

—Okay. Resulta ser que soy compañera de la novia de Louis Tomlinson y de Liam, también. Nosotros tres; Hannah, Liam y yo salimos en busca de un Starbucks y en un momento, Liam y yo quedamos solos. Vimos un cartel de esa estúpida pista, terminamos allí, yo me caí y para jugarle una broma lo tiré a él y…

—¡No me digas que quiso propasarse contigo porque vuelvo ahora mismo y lo mato con mis propias manos!- Gritó él.

—No, Tom. Eso no fue lo que pasó.

—¿Entonces?

—Liam cayó sobre mí y me besó.

—Rocky, ¿eso quiere decir que le hiciste eso porque te besó?

—No lo entenderías.

—Oh no. Soy yo el que no te entiende, Rosalie. Hace menos de un año me amenazaste para que te consiguiera un estúpido papel firmado por él y ahora que lo tienes enfrente y te besa, ¡lo rechazas!

—Hace un año era otra, Tom. La gente cambia.- Dije con la voz quebrada y los ojos abarrotados de las lágrimas que ya no podía contener.

—Hace un año- repitió —,eras su más grande fan. ¿Lo recuerdas?

—No.- Negué cerrando los ojos dispuesta a no recordarlo.

—Sí, Rocky. Sabes que sí. Negarlo no te servirá de nada, tonta.

—Tom, ya basta. Por favor.

—Como quieras. ¿Te llevo a casa o a la Uni?

Le eché una mirada al reloj y ví que aún estaba en horario de llegar a clases.

—Opción dos, por favor.

—A la orden, primita.- Asintió él —Y no llores, tú solo dime si quieras y voy a patearle las bo…

—¡Tom!- Chillé riendo —Eres un asco.

—Pero te he hecho reír.

—Eres tan payaso… Por eso vives rodeado de los amigos de Marvin, y aún hoy no entiendo como Gi te soporta.- Me burlé.

—Oye, oye. Soy insoportable pero todos me quieren.

—¡Claro! Giovanna, Marv, Leia, Aurora, Dan, Harry, Dougie, sus Galaxy Defenders y… Nope. Nadie más.

—Con que me quieran ellos, yo soy feliz.

—Aw, pero que dulce.

—De todos modos, ¿tú no quieres a tu primito?- Preguntó haciendo un pucherito.

—Seh. Lo que sea oara que me dejes vivir contigo hasta que consiga un departamento.

—Vaya ingrata que resultaste ser, ¿eh?

—Mentira, tonto. ¡Claro que te quiero!

—Ya lo sé, supertorpe. Ahora bájate y ve a estudiar, muggle.

—¿Ya llegamos?- Inquirí mirando a mi alrededor y viendo un jardín de infantes. —Oh, pero que gracioso eres, ¿no?

Él rió y condujo hasta la Universidad, donde Hannah y Louis conversaban sentados en el capó del carro de mi nueva amiga cuando llegué.

—Avísame si quieres que venga por tí más tarde, ¿okay?

—Seguro. Y Tom…

—¿Qué?

—Gracias. Te debo una.

—No. Me debes mil libras, ¿o acaso pensaste que esto fue un acto de bondad? Bah, no es nada, nena.

—Más te vale. ¡Adiós!- Exclamé yendo al encuentro de la feliz pareja y fulminándolos con la mirada desde lejos.

—¿Y? ¿Cómo estuvo eso?

—Horrendo. Ustedes dos están en problemas, serios y profundos problemas.

Ambos intercambiaron miradas y sus expresiones cambiaron por completo.

—Dime que no pasó nada malo, Rocky.

—¿Qué sucedió? ¿Te hizo algo?- Farfulló Louis

—No.- Contesté. —Es una larga historia, pero…

—Queremos saberla.

Suspiré y comencé a contarles lo sucedido. Después de todo, se enterarían tarde o temprano.

.

DOS SEMANAS MÁS TARDE…

Era oficial. Ya iban dos semanas del incidente con Liam y dos semanas que no lo había vuelto a ver.

Acomodé mi cabello y golpeteé mi escritorio con las yemas de los dedos. Otra vez me había dado un ataque de culpabilidad.

—¡Rocky! ¿Estás ahí?- Preguntó Danny golpeando la puerta de mi cuarto.

—Sí, pasa.

—No, sólo vine a avisarte que te busca Louis Tomlinson. Está en la sala de estar con los chicos.

—¡Gracias Dan!- Exclamé golpeándolo en el brazo cuando pasé a su lado para salir de la habitación. —¡Hola Lou!

—Hola Rocks.- Respondió Louis dándome un abrazo amistoso.

En las últimas dos semanas, Sam y yo nos habíamos incorporado al grupito de los chicos de One Direction por ser amigas de Hannah, y terminamos siendo inseparables y muy buenas amigas de Zayn, Niall, Harry y Louis.

—¿Cómo estás?

—Muy bien, gracias. He venido porque tengo buenas noticias para tí, querida.

—¡Cuéntame!

—¿Qué me dices si te digo que nos vamos de mini-vacaciones con los chicos por dos días?

—¡¿En serio?

—Sip. Iremos a la casa de campo de mis padres en Doncaster con Sam, Han, Hazza, Nialler y Zayn.

—¡Cool! ¿Puedo ir, Tommy primito hermoso?

—No veo por qué no.

—¡Eres el mejor!- Grité —¡Abrazo grupal!

—¿Abrazo grupal? ¡¿Dónde?- Exclamó Dougie saliendo de la cocina con un sandwich en la mano.

—¡Únete, Dougie!- Saltó Danny tirándose sobre Harry, Tom y yo.

—¡Salvaje!- Chillé mordiendo su mano.

—¡Rocky! ¡Eso duele, caníbal!

—Pero mira lo nenita que eres, Jones… Ahora, quítense de mi camino. La princesa de esta casa, princesa porque al ser su casa, reina es Giovanna; debe irse a preparar sus cosas. Tom, cárgame.

—No. Que lo haga Dougie.- Masculló mi primo.

—Ni loco. Dan, tu turno.

—Ni en sueños. Harry, te toca, lacayo bailarín.

—¡¿Por qué siempre yo? No es justo.

—El muchacho tiene la razón.- Asentí —Quédate, Harry. Louis, enseguida vuelvo.

—Está bien. Lleva todo lo que quieras.

—Okay.- Sonreí dándole una bofetada en broma a Tom y corriendo a mi cuarto.

Saqué mi valija, metí todo tipo de ropa, accesorios, objetos de aseo, maquillajes y calzado. Busqué todo aquello que tuviese que llevar a mano, lo puse en mi mochila y salí.

—¿Lista, Rocky?

—Listísima.- Asentí con una gran sonrisa.

—Gracias por oír nuestras plegarias, Dios. Te lo agradecemos mucho.- Susurró Danny por lo bajo.

—Daniel, te oí.

—Sólo bromeaba, Rocky.

—Claro, haré como que te creo.

—Ya vete, Rosalie.- Insistió Tom

—Púdrete, Thomas. Púdrete con toda esa comida que tienes tirada debajo de tu cama. Y adiós, chicos. No me extrañen mucho, ¿sí?

—Adiós, Rocky.

—¡Te queremos!- Exclamó Harry saludándome con la mano

—Harry, no mientas.- Reprochó Danny.

—También yo, bobos.- Reí —¡Nos vemos el Lunes!

Una vez fuera de la casa, cargué la maleta en la camioneta de Louis y subí a esta misma para saludar a los chicos.

—¡Pero miren quién ha llegado!- Gritó Niall sonriendo.

—Hola a todos.

—Bien, procederé a explicarles bien en qué consta este viajecito. Iremos a Doncaster, mi amada ciudad natal. Estaremos solos, sin ningún adulto alrededor.

—¡Descontrol!- Chilló Zayn con voz extraña

—Algo así. El punto es que, por estos dos días le diremos "Adiós, bitches!" a cosas como ética y moral. Seremos simplemente adolescentes sin control.

—Louis, eso sonó tan mal…- Suspiró Hannah. —¡Pero será divertido!

—Estoy de acuerdo, mi amor. Ahora… ¡¿ESTÁN LISTOS PARA DIVERTIRSE?

Todos asentimos con un "Sí" unísono y Louis puso su vehículo en marcha. Entre bromas, siestas, comida y canciones, el viaje duró casi tres horas durante las cuales me pregunté a mí misma por qué Liam no estaba allí. No porque quisiera verlo, sino por pura curiosidad.

—¡Llegamos! ¡Llegamos, chicos!- Masculló Harry sacudiéndose emocionado.

Después de bajar y dejar nuestras cosas en las habitaciones, nos dedicamos a jugar Pictionary para descansar de tantas horas en la ruta.

En lo mejor del juego, se oyó un auto frenar en el exterior y la puerta abrirse de par en par.

—Oh oh.- Musitó Niall llevándose una Oreo a la boca.

—Oye, ¿así es como me reciben? ¿Qué acaso no están felices de…? ¿Rocky?

Genial. Lo que me faltaba para completar el cartón de la lotería ya estaba presente en el mismo lugar que yo.

—Liam, ¡viniste!- Exclamó Zayn abrazando a su mejor amigo.

—Si me disculpan, me retiro a la habitación.- Me excusé.

Hannah y Sam me siguieron y se miraron preocupadas.

—Creí que no vendría, Rocky.- Se disculpó Hannah. —Lo siento muchísimo.

—Está bien, Han. ¿Por qué no iba a hacerlo? Quiero decir, sus amigos también están aquí.

—No es eso.

—¿No se lo dijiste, Hannah?

—No creí que quisiera oírlo.

—Okay, ¿de qué me estoy perdiendo, señoritas?

—Liam y Danielle terminaron porque ella lo engañaba con otro de los bailarines de Jessie J. Desde hacía cuatro meses.

—¿De veras?

—Sip. Es por eso que Liam no sale de su departamento desde hace una semana y media.

—Wow.- Me sorprendí comenzando a desempacar. —Que mal.

—¿Quieres que te ayudemos con eso?

—No, estoy bien, chicas. Gracias, pero prefiero quedarme sola.

—Okay, pero si necesitas algo llámanos.

—Denlo por hecho.

Mis amigas se fueron y sin ganas de nada, me tiré en la cama pensando en lo que ellas me habían contado. ¿Debía interesarme o no? Tomé mi teléfono y le avisé a Tom que todo estaba bien, pero como él no contestó, seguí acomodando mis pertenencias en el clóset para distraerme.

De repente, escuché la puerta abriéndose, por lo que pensando que la persona que había entrado era Hannah o Sam, le tiré un almohadonazo.

—¡No!- Gritó Liam.

—¡¿Liam?- Chillé —¿Qué haces aquí?

—Oye, tranquila. No me ataques.

—¿Qué quieres?

—Tú y yo tenemos una charla pendiente. Y que conste que hago esto por mis amigos y para no tener un mal fin de semana.

Fijé la vista en el suelo e inhalé profundamente. Quisiera o no, tendría que escucharlo si tal como él, quería tener un fin de semana en paz con nuestros amigos.

—No estoy muy de acuerdo con eso, insisto en que al menos yo no tengo nada más que decirte. Pero si vas a hacerlo tú, mejor habla rápido.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** _Eh, sí. Están viendo bien, hoy les subí dos capítulos porque me dejaron reviews y las amo :$ JAJA, espero que los disfruten!_


	5. Upside Down

Liam cerró la puerta tras sus espaldas y me miró con una cara de perrito mojado que enternecería hasta a la persona más fría.

—Coincido en lo de que tú no tienes mucho que decir excepto que sí, pero es a eso a lo que he venido. A que me escuches de una vez por todas, Rocky.

—Deja de dar vueltas y dilo. ¿Qué quieres?

—No sé si tenga mucho que ver, y seguramente Hannah ya te lo contó, pero Danielle y yo terminamos hace un tiempo. No mucho, pero…

—Estoy de acuerdo, no viene al caso, pero lo siento mucho si eso es lo que quieres que diga, Liam. ¿Terminaste?

—¡No! No te apresures y óyeme.

—¿Pero qué tiene que ver eso conmigo?

—No mucho, ya lo sé, aunque te parezca ridículo. Y no es eso lo que vine a decirte, de hecho. Sólo quiero pedirte disculpas una vez más por lo de aquel día, ya sabes.- Murmuró serio, pero de repente, su rostro cambió y parecía que iba a largarse a llorar en cualquier momento. —No pretendía hacerte daño ni nada por el estilo.

Tenía que admitir que sonaba sincero, y me costaría oro decirle que no lo perdonaba si ponía esa cara.

—Está bien.- Respondí —Pasado pisado. Olvídate de todo y ya, ¿okay? Como si nunca nos hubiésemos conocido.

—¿Borrón y cuenta nueva?- Sonrió él.

—No, Liam. Con eso quise decir que te olvides de que coexistimos en este mundo y de ese modo no tendremos problemas.

Se hizo un silencio incómodo en el cual caminé hacia la puerta para salir del cuarto y él me detuvo acorralándome contra la pared y acercándose a mí.

—No.- Exclamó —No te lo pondré tan fácil, Fletcher.

—Ni te atrevas.- Mascullé entre dientes lista para golpearlo si era necesario.

—Escucha. Te propongo algo, ¿sí? Comencemos desde cero, como tú dijiste, como si recién nos conociésemos.

—No, Liam. No puedes ir por la vida obligando a la gente a que…

—Rocky.- Me interrumpió. —Sólo tratemos. Si no funciona, prometo que te dejaré en paz.

—¿Funcionar? Liam, no seas ridículo. ¿Adónde quieres llegar? Nosotros no somos nada que tenga que funcionar, porque no somos nada de nada.

—Soy Liam Payne, encantado de conocerte. ¿Cómo te llamas? ¿Quieres ser mi amiga?- Ignoró mi comentario con una sonrisita socarrona.

Levanté la mirada y él siguió sonriendo. Definitivamente ya estaba logrando su cometido de hacer las cosas difíciles para mí.

«¿Cuál es el problema? No tienes nada que perder, ¿o sí?.» Dijo la voz de Kayleigh en mi cabeza, al igual que cuando le conté lo sucedido en la pista de hielo.

—¿Y? Vamos, no tengo todo el día. ¿Qué dices?

«Te digo que te odio, Liam James Payne. Te odio por ser tan perfecto, hermoso y por hacerme sentir blanda como una estúpida gelatina.»

—Rocky Fletcher, pero puedes llamarme Rocky. Y el gusto es mío, encantada.

Reí ante lo idiota y diferente que había sonado a mis pensamientos mi última frasecita y me tapé el rostro con las manos hasta que él me las quitó y riéndose también, las sostuvo con una de las suyas.

—¿Quieres ser mi amiga o no?

—¿Eso creo?

—¿Eso crees? No, no aceptaré eso como respuesta. Sí o no. ¿Sí o no?

—¡Sí!- Exclamé abriendo los ojos y sonriendo.

—Genial. ¿Eso nos deja oficialmente en el inicio una vez más?

—Exacto. Ahora que ya somos amiguitos, suéltame, quiero ir con el resto.

—Nope. No hemos terminado aún, pequeña Fletcher.

—Liam, no se te vaya a ocurrir volver a…

—No seas psicópata. No me refería a eso. Iba a decir que esto no es en broma, es totalmente serio y de verdad.

—Ya lo sé… Amigo.- Murmuré

—Muy bien, amiga.

Él se encogió de hombros, abrió la puerta sin no antes haber tomado mi mano y salimos del cuarto para reunirnos con los chicos.

—¡Pero miren quiénes son!- Exclamó Lou —¿Todo bajo control? No se… ¡Están tomados de la mano! ¡OH DIOS! ¿Cómo es que…?

—¡Louis!- Reprochó Hannah.

—Sí, estás viendo bien, querido Tomlinson.- Asentí tratando de soltar mi mano de la de Liam, pero él soltó un quejido y la tomó aún más fuerte sin dejar de hacerlo delicadamente.

—Ahora somos amigos.- Sonrió Liam orgulloso.

—¡Fantabuloso!- Gritó Niall abriendo una bolsa de Cheetos. —¿Alguien quiere?

—No, gracias.- Contestó Louis —Aunque, si me estuvieses ofreciendo alcohol… ¿Quién dice?

—Yo te acompaño a la bodega.- Propuso Harry con una sonrisa macabra.

—Trae mucho de todo.- Agregó Zayn. —Y que no se te vaya a olvidar el juguito de frutas de Liam, ¿eh?

—Ja, pero que gracioso eres, Zayn.- Masculló Liam —Y chicos, si hay de uva, mejor. Ese es mi favorito.

Harry y Louis se fueron en busca de las bebidas, y como tras cinco minutos estos no volvían, Niall tuvo la idea de que nos escondiéramos por toda la casa.

Antes de poder reaccionar, Liam corrió hasta unas escaleras arrastrándome a su paso y subimos corriendo lo más silenciosamente posible.

—¡Entra!- Susurró abriendo la puerta de un enorme baño y empujándome dentro.

—¿No nos encontrarán aquí?

—Ni se les pasará por la cabeza, créeme. Jamás nos atraparán.

—Mejor así, entonces.- Suspiré acercándome a una ventana por la cual podía verse un hermoso jardín y el atardecer en el horizonte.

—Es bonito, ¿verdad?- Preguntó él interrumpiendo el silencio.

—Bastante.- Admití —Pero prefiero el amanecer. De chica solía levantarme temprano sólo para verlo.

—¡Comienza la cacería, nenas!- Gritó Louis desde algún lugar de la casa.

—Prepárate para correr si es necesario. Presiento que lo será.

—¡Liam! ¡Dijiste que era un lugar seguro!

—¿Olvidé mencionar que era sólo una posibilidad?

—Afirmativo.

—Chiquitos feos… ¡¿Dónde están?- Dijo Harry —¡Hannah y Sam! ¡Las encontré, Lou!

—Bien hecho compañero.

Se hizo nuevamente un silencio y luego Louis gritó el nombre completo de Zayn, indicando que lo habían encontrado también.

—Sólo quedan tres prófugos.

—Oye Harry… Yo creo que tal vez, en una de estas matamos dos pájaros de un solo tiro… ¿Tú que dices?- Inquirió Louis, y ya su voz sonaba más cerca.

—Que no sé qué quieres decir.

Volvió a hacerse silencio y Liam se alertó.

—Eso no es bueno.- Masculló mirando alrededor —¡Ven!

Ambos nos metimos en la bañadera justo antes de que Harry abriera la puerta de una patada al grito de "¡Los encontré, pilluelos!" y se fuese al no vernos.

—Nos salvamos.- Susurró Liam en mi oído.

Levanté la vista para poder ver en dónde estaba, pero me detuve en sus hermosos ojos color avellana, iluminados por la poquita luz que entraba de la ventana.

—Tenemos la victoria asegurada. Las probabilidades de eso sí son altas.

—Seguramente. Y… Hablando de probabilidades… ¿Cuáles son las mías contigo?

—No.

—Sólo por curiosidad. Como buenos amigos.

—Liam, no hablaré de esto contigo.- Advertí saliendo de la bañera.

—Como quieras.

Salí del baño nerviosamente y ya no pude volver a concentrarme en que no me pasaba nada con Liam.

«No siento nada por él. Ya no, dilo una vez más, Rocky…» Ni siquiera me convencía a mí misma «¡No te pasa nada con Liam las esferas de un árbol de Navidad, Rosalie!» Me dije «Olvídalo, olvídalo.»

Llegamos a la sala principal antes que los demás, lo que nos habilitaba a ambos como ganadores de la cacería de Louis y Harry.

—¡Ahí están!- Gritó Sam

—¿Qué pasó, losers?- Se burló Liam haciéndole una letra ele con la mano a Louis y Harry —¿Somos demasiado inteligentes para sus cerebritos de muffin?

—¿Somos?- Murmuró Zayn extrañado —¡Aguarden! ¡¿Ustedes dos estaban juntos?

—No empieces.- Lo amenazó Liam.

—Ya, niños, ya. Como si fuese algo demasiado sorprendente…- Le restó importancia Louis abriendo una cerveza y comenzando a beber. —¿Qué quieren hacer ahora? ¿Vemos una peli o jugamos a algo?

—Depende que vayamos a jugar.- Dijo Sam —De todos modos, prefiero la película.

—Apoyo a la hermosura de ojos verde mar.- Guiñó Zayn mirando a Sam.

—El mar es azul, Zayn Malik.

—¡Veamos una romántica!- Exclamó Harry pestañeando adorablemente —Lou, ¿tienes The Notebook?

—Creo que sí.

—Amo esa película.- Suspiré bebiendo la cerveza negra que Hannah acababa de darme.

—También yo.- Agregó mi amiga

—¡Y yo!- Gritó Niall parado sobre una mesita de vidrio.

—Niall, te caerás.- Reí

—Nah, tranquila, Rocky.

—Bien, veremos The Notebook, ya que fue elegida por común acuerdo de todas las señoritas. Niall y Harry, eso los incluye a ambos.

Todos reímos y mientras Louis buscaba el DVD de la susodicha película, Zayn, Harry y Niall se sentaron en el suelo; Hannah tomó uno de los sillones para ella y su novio y Sam, Liam y yo nos ubicamos uno al lado del otro en el sillón más grande.

Para cuando presté atención, Liam tenía su brazo detrás de mí, pero sobre el respaldo del asiento. Esto iba a ser muy interesante.

Las lágrimas corrieron por todos nuestros rostros desde el principio del filme y se iban incrementando cada vez más gracias al alcohol que estábamos tomando.

Allie y Noah estaban discutiendo bajo la lluvia antes de besarse apasionadamente cuando sin darme cuenta, me recliné sobre el hombro de Liam y él pasó su brazo por mi espalda.

—¡Porque no se ha terminado todavía!- Gritó Ryan Gosling en su papel del perfecto Noah Calhoun.

—Niiiiiiiiiiiiños…- Susurró Louis con voz de borracho —Tapen sus ojitos porque ahora… Noah y Allie elevarán la temperatura y habrá boom boom.

—Oye Han, no te ofendas, pero tengo que decirle algo a Lou…- Cuchicheó Harry

—Adelante.- Incitó Hannah sin darle mucha importancia.

—Y es que… Lou, ¿quieres ser mi Allie Hamilton por esta noche?

—Harry, estás mostrando tu lado gay… ¡Rawr!- Contestó su mejor amigo.

—Ya cállense y déjenme ver la película.- Reclamó Niall.

—Estoy contigo, Leprechaun.- Murmuró Liam con una voz un tanto extraña.

Mi instinto de preocupación fue más rápido que mi capacidad de análisis antes de decir las cosas y un tanto grogui, intenté erguirme para poder verlo a la cara.

—Liam, ¿has bebido?- Inquirí

—No mucho. Estoy bien.

—Pero…

—Estoy bien.- Insistió.

Volví a apoyarme sobre él, pero esta vez levanté una de mis manos y me dispuse a jugar con su cabello hasta que la película terminó y todos nos removimos para estirarnos.

—Siempre logra hacerme llorar desquiciadamente.- Oí que Sam le decía a Zayn, quien la miraba idiotizado.

—Me siento tan solo…- Lloriqueó Harry —Niall, somos dos solterones. Louis me engaña descaradamente con Hannah, Zayn está con Sam, y Liam está enamorado de Rocky… ¡¿Qué nos espera a nosotros?

"Liam está enamorado de Rocky" ¿Acaso yo había oído mal o Harry había afirmado que Liam estaba…?

«No. Basta, Rocky. Esto debe ser una de tus alucinaciones. Santo Cowman, ¿cuánto has bebido, mujer?»

—Saldré afuera un rato.- Avisé —Creo que necesito aire.

—Te acompaño.- Propuso Liam poniéndose en pie y apoyando su mano en mi hombro.

—No hace falta, Liam. Estaré bien.

—Sólo vamos.- Sonrió él empujándome hacia afuera.

Sin pensarlo mucho, corrí a sentarme en la gran hamaca ubicada en el frente de la casa de los Tomlinson y le indiqué a Liam que se sentara a mi lado.

—Hay muchas estrellas. Mañana habrá un enorme sol, lo sé porque el cielo está despejado. Ninguna tonta nube nos impedirá verlo.

—Eres tierna hasta cuando dices incoherencias.

—Gracias, creo. ¡Y no son incoherencias!

—Okay, okay.

—Y no me des la razón como si estuviese loca, Liam Payne.

—Lo siento.

Tiré mis sandalias al suelo e intenté cruzar mis piernas, cosa que no pude concretar gracias al no estar tan sobria que digamos.

Reí con ganas hasta que me dolió el estómago y caí sobre Liam. Amablemente, él se quitó la campera que traía puesta y la colocó sobre mis hombros.

—Eres tan perfecto.- Suspiré cerrando los ojos —Ahora recuerdo por qué solía estar tan loca por tí.

—¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas, Rocky?

—Nada. Ignórame.

—Anda, dímelo.

—No. Me da vergüenza decirlo.

—Ya lo hiciste, inteligente. Sólo debes repetirlo.

—Okay, está bien. Dije que eres perfecto y que… Que recordé por qué me gustabas.

Liam se quedó en silencio unos segundos y luego siguió hablando.

—¿Esta es tu hora de sinceridad o de bromas?

—Opción uno, pero no te burles tú.

—¿Burlarme? Mi vida, ¿por qué iba a hacerlo?

—Argh. ¿Ves lo que digo? ¡No hagas eso!- Bramé golpeándolo suavemente en el pecho.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Ser tan… ¡Tan tú! Me lo haces difícil, Liam. Que vergüenza.

Me mordí el labio y escondí mi cara contra su pecho, totalmente avergonzada. ¿Es que acaso estaba reverendamente loca como para haber admitido frente a él que me gustaba?

—Mírame.- Dijo suavemente levantándome el rostro.

—¿Qué? ¿Pretendes matarme con una mirada? No. Por favor no.

—Eres demasiado linda.- Murmuró entre risitas —Pero el punto es que… ¿Me matarás tú si te beso ahora?

—Payne, eso no se pregunta. Eso se hace.- Exclamé tomando su cara entre mis manos y besándolo.

Esta vez ni siquiera me molesté en intentar negarme a mí misma lo que realmente sentía por Liam y lo besé tal como siempre lo había soñado una y mil millones de veces dormida e incluso despierta.

Sonreí de pura felicidad. Yo nunca había sido muy amiga de los cuentos de hadas y princesas perfectas, porque simplemente no creía que algo así pudiese existir.

Claro que eso fue hasta que Liam Payne apareció en mi vida en carne y hueso para sacudir mi mundo de un lado a otro y darlo vueltas sin consideración alguna tal como lo estaba en ese mismo instante.

—Espero que cuando vuelvas a estar cuerda no me asesines.- Dijo con una sonrisita pícara.

—No lo haré, tonto. ¿Acaso quieres que los chicos me maten?- Pregunté —O lo que debe ser peor, seguramente, ¿tus Directioners? Oh no. A eso sí que no me enfrento. ¿Una muchedumbre de fangirls enojadas? Paso.

—Eso es masivo. Y si me matas, malo para tí.

—Exacto.

—En este momento sólo me gustaría asegurarme de que esto no se te pasará mañana.

—Liam; pones mi mundo patas arriba desde hace un año y medio.- Admití sin remordimiento alguno. —No te dejaré escapar ahora.

—Quédate tranquila, eso es justamente todo lo que quiero.- Musitó él volviendo a besarme.


	6. Glad You Came

—¡Rocky! ¡Liam!- Nos llamó Hannah interrumpiendo el armónico silencio. —¿Dónde están? ¡Vengan!

—Después, Han.

—Tengo frío, Liam.

—Okay.- Contestó él besándome en la frente —Ponte tus sandalias y vamos.

—No. Prefiero quedarme descalza.

—Eso te dará más frío, Rocky.

—No importa.- Murmuré colgándome de su cuello y besándolo.

—¡Dios!- Exclamó Hannah —Juraría que los ví besándose.

—Y estás viendo bien.- Admitió Liam tomándome por la cintura y besándome.

—¿Me perdí de algo aquí?

—No mucho.

Entrelacé mis dedos con los de Liam y entramos en la casa detrás de mi amiga, quien comenzó a bailar al ritmo de lo que estaban cantando Niall y Zayn.

—Turn the lights out now, now I'll take you by the hand,

—Hand you another drink, drink it if you can

—Es un gran karaoke, ¿se unen?- Preguntó Harry con un pequeño reproductor de música en las manos. —Es Glad You Came, de The Wanted

—No, gracias. Esta vez paso.- Se justificó Liam

—¡Yo sí quiero!- Chillé quitándole el micrófono a Zayn. —¡Vamos de nuevo, DJ Harry!

—DJ Hazza Curls, querida.- Murmuró él sacudiendo su cabello. —Niall, tú toma la parte de Nathan y Rocky la de Tom, ¿okay? Después siguen Zayn, Sam y Louis.

—Claro. Niall, ¿cantas conmigo?

—Seguro, Rocky.- Contestó el rubio sonriendo antes de que Harry pusiera la canción una vez más.

—Turn the lights out now, now I'll take you by the hand, hand you another drink, drink it if you can. Can you spend a little time? Time is slipping away. Away from us so stay, stay with me I can make, make you glad you came!

Liam rió y bailoteó de modo raro, pero aún así viéndose totalmente hermoso. Sin pensarlo dos veces, le entregué el micrófono a Zayn y me lancé sobre su mejor amigo.

Por suerte, todos estaban lo suficientemente ensimismados y ni notaron cuando nos fuimos. Empujé a Liam hasta mi habitación besándolo frenéticamente, casi fuera de mí misma.

Al llegar, cerramos la puerta con llave y le arranqué la camisa de un tirón haciendo volar varios botones de la misma por el aire mientras él desabrochaba su cinturón y sus pantalones.

Solté un gruñido ante el contacto de su fría mano con la piel de mi abdomen cuando me quitó la remera y me cargó hasta la cama besando mi cuello.

Nada podía ser más perfectamente sublime cuando de repente él comenzó a negar con la cabeza y se alejó.

—Rocky, no podemos hacer esto. Estás borracha y…

—No estoy borracha, Liam.- Retruqué

—Pero tampoco estás completamente sobria.

—¿Esto es una broma, amigo?

—No. Hablo en serio, Rocky. Créeme que quiero hacer esto más que nunca, pero cuando sepa que tú estás consciente y que también lo quieres.

Okay. Esto tenía que ser una broma o me pegaría un tiro en medio de la frente. Cerré los ojos, respiré hondo y me levanté.

—¿Adónde vas? Rocky, no te enojes.

—No me enojé, Liam.- Mentí saliendo del cuarto y corriendo a encerrarme en el baño.

Encendí la luz y me ví a mí misma en un espejo frente a la puerta al mismo tiempo que me percataba de cómo una lágrima se deslizaba por mi mejilla.

—¡Eres una estúpida!- Farfullé furiosa conmigo misma cayendo al suelo de rodillas. —Eres una completa idiota. ¡¿Qué pensará Liam de tí ahora?

—Rocky, jamás pensaría algo malo de tí.- Dijo Liam desde afuera.

—Vete, Liam.- Exclamé sentándome.

—¿Puedo entrar?

—No. Vete y ya.

—Voy a entrar de todos modos.

Enterré mi cara contra mis rodillas y abracé mis piernas haciéndome un ovillo en medio del cuarto de baño hasta que sus cálidos brazos me rodearon. Tal como cuando lloraba por algo de pequeña y Tom me abrazaba y decía que todo iba a estar bien, me aferré a él y contuve la respiración por unos segundos.

—Lo siento.- Susurró Liam acunándome.

—No, yo lo siento, Liam.- Hipé —Fui una tarada.

—No, tú no hiciste nada, Rosalie. Fue mi culpa y lamento mucho haberte herido, pero entiende que… Quiero que eso… Ya sabes, que sea algo especial.

—Eres bueno hasta para inventar excusas que te echan la culpa.- Reí

—Mmm… Tal vez.- Sonrió él —¿Me perdonas?

—No hay nada que perdonar.- Me encogí de hombros levantando la vista para poder mirarlo a la cara. —Y si así fuese, serías tú a quien yo debería pedirle perdón.

Una hermosa sonrisa cruzó su rostro y sus labios se estamparon contra los míos durante un buen rato. Así fue como, tirados en el piso abrazados y sin ningún tipo de preocupación, lo besé y lo dejé besarme hasta el cansancio.

Al abrir los ojos, estaba acurrucada contra él en mi cama. Inhalé un poco de aire y sonreí al darme cuenta de que este olía igual que Liam. Lo miré dormir plácidamente y luego posé mis ojos en como el sol quería asomarse en el horizonte antes de volver a dormirme.

—¡Chicos! ¡Chicos!- Susurró Hannah —¡Aquí están! ¡Se los dije!

—¡Ese es mi amigo!- Exclamó Zayn

Liam se removió a mi lado y me presionó contra su cuerpo.

—Váyanse y no molesten.- Farfulló.

—Alguien está de mal humor, ¿eh?

—Vamos, no sean pesados.- Dijo Sam cerrando la puerta.

—Buenos días.- Musité abriendo un ojo.

—Buen día, hermosa.- Respondió él besándome en la mejilla —¿Cómo dormiste?

—Tal como si un ángel hubiese estado a mi lado. ¿Y tú?

—Exactamente igual. Al menos desde que nos acostamos aquí, porque nos habíamos dormido en el piso.

—Es verdad. Creo que lo recuerdo.- Susurré sobresaltándome ante el definitivamente recordar casi todo lo sucedido la noche anterior. —Claro que lo recuerdo.

Demonios. Sólo a mí podía estar pasándome esto.

—¿Estás bien?

—Mejor que nunca.- Mascullé subiéndome sobre él y besándolo.

—Se siente bien saber que no quieres matarme esta vez. Ahora que estás sobria, claro.

—No estaba borracha.

—Sí lo estabas. Pero ya no, ¿verdad?

—Nope.- Asentí —Y acerca de eso… ¿Hay algo que quieras decirme? Porque noto que está poniendo énfasis en el asunto de mi sobriedad, señor Payne.

—Nah, no es nada.

—Como diría Harry: Pilluelo, aún recuerdo el significado de eso entre nosotros dos.

—¿Sí?

—Sip, pero no cero que tampoco sea este el momento adecuado, considerando que nuestros amigos deben seguir ahí detrás de la puerta.

—¡Les dije que era obvio!- Reclamó Harry mientras Hannah nos llamaba a desayunar a lo lejos.

Me puse en pie y busqué mis sandalias, pero no las encontré por ningún lado.

—Si buscas tus sandalias, deben estar afuera, señorita "prefiero quedarme descalza".

—Oh, ¡pero que gracioso eres!

En un rápido movimiento, Liam me cargó en sus brazos sin mucho esfuerzo y me besó. Crucé mis piernas en su cintura para no caerme y salimos de la habitación.

—¡Mira! ¡Ahí están!- Exclamé viendo mi calzado a un costado de la puerta.

—Déjalas ahí, ¿o acaso las necesitas?

—No creo.- Opiné mordiéndome el labio.

—¡Woah!- Dijo Louis frotándose los ojos —¿Cómo es que hasta ayer no se habían hablado por dos semanas y ahora se comportan como si…?

—Louis, déjalos en paz. Hola chicos.- Saludó Hannah

—¿Qué hay, Han?

—Mmm… Te noto de buen humor, Rocky. ¿Por algún motivo en especial?- Quiso saber Sam.

—Nope.- Negué mientras unos brazos me tomaban por la cintura y me aferraban protectoramente —De todos modos, no parezco ser la única de buen humor, ¿eh?

—¡Louis! No seas idiota y deja a Niall en paz.- Masculló Hannah observando de mala manera a su novio, quien discutía con el irlandés por una tostada.

—¡Pero Hannah! ¡Hannah! ¡No!

—Si te comportas, te prepararé un waffle de chocolate.

—Lou será niño bueno.- Asintió él acercándose a su novia y besándola tiernamente.

Liam rió y tras soltarme de su abrazo, me senté en la mesada y lo atraje hacia mí otra vez tomándolo de su camisa a cuadros blanca y roja, distinta a la que llevaba la noche anterior.

Él acercó su rostro al mío y me besó delicadamente en la mejilla. Crucé mis brazos en su cuello y escondí mi cara contra su cuello.

—Esto sonará raro, pero me gusta como hueles.- Cuchicheé

—También tú, Madly.

—¿Qué?

—Madly, tu perfume. Usas ese, ¿verdad?

—Sí. ¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Mis hermanas.

—Oh, es verdad. ¿Cuál usas tú?

—One Million.

—Paco Rabanne, ¿eh? Lindo.

—No como tú.- Dijo besándome en la boca.

—¡El amor está en el aire!- Gritó Harry apareciendo desnudo —¡Y también la desnudez! ¡Tah dah!

—¡Harry!- Chillamos todos al unísono.

—Dije que ¡TAH DAH!

—¡Ve a vestirte, Harry!- Le gritó Liam —Hay mujeres presentes, ten un poco de respeto por ellas, al menos.

—Okay, papá. Lo siento.- Se disculpó el ruludo yéndose.

—Eso fue horroroso.- Masculló Sam cerrando los ojos.

—Ustedes son muy extraños.- Reí —Si Kayleigh los viera no podría creerlo, se los aseguro.

—No somos tan malos, Rocky.- Alegó Niall —¿O sí?

—No, no quise decir eso. Lo que trataba de decir es que… Son chicos normales y no aquellos que todo el mundo ve como One Direction.

—¿Tah dah?- Se burló Lou levantando sus manos en el aire.

—Y eso es genial.- Finalicé mirando a Liam y tomando su mano.

—¿Ya lo has comprobado, entonces?- Inquirió —¡Que suerte que vine!

—Siempre lo supe, Payne. Y de hecho… Sí. Es genial que hayas venido.


	7. Confessions

Liam me rodeó con sus brazos y yo le desacomodé el cabello suavemente.

—¿Quién iba a decirlo, huh?- Suspiró Zayn —No sólo fue una sorpresa que Liam el cavernícola volviese a la civilización, sino también su explícito amor con la señorita que está abrazando.

—¿Y eso te hace sentir celosito, verdad Zayn?- Se burló Louis ganándose una mirada asesina de Zayn.

Todos reímos y Hannah me ofreció una galletita de un tazón rosado. Tomé una y cuando estaba llevándomela a la boca, Liam me la quitó y salió corriendo tal como un niño.

—¡Liam!- Dije

—Ven conmigo si quieres tu galletita.

—¡Pst!- Chistó Louis arrojándome una cuchara. —Persíguelo con eso y caerá redondo.

—No haré eso.

—¡Liam! ¡Rocky tiene una cuchara!

—Oye tramposa, eso no se vale.

—Tú te robaste su comida.

—Ten otra, Rocky.- Murmuró Hannah

—¡No!- Gritó Liam —Si quiere una galletita, que venga por esta.

—Yo te comparto mis Oreo, Rocky.- Sonrió Niall extendiendo un paquete de Oreos.

—No, Niall, gracias.

—Anda, no pasa nada. Toma una.

—¡Que no, demonios!- Exclamó Liam volviendo a la cocina y mirando mal a Niall.

Aprovechando su distracción, le quité un juguete de Buzz Lightyear que tenía en la otra mano y fui yo quien salió corriendo.

—¡No con mi pequeño Buzz!

—¿Lo quieres? ¡Ven por él!

Abrí la puerta trasera de la sala de estar y me escondí entre los árboles del patio hasta que él pasó a mi lado sin verme.

—¡Eres lento!

—¡Rocky!

—Atrápame si puedes, Payne.

—Oh, claro que puedo.

Corrí alrededor de la piscina cuando Liam apareció del lado opuesto y entrecerró sus ojos.

—Estás atrapada, Fletcher. No tienes escapatoria.

—Acércate y el señor Lightyear muere ahogado.- Lo amenacé

Mi celular comenzó a sonar y le pedí a Liam una mini tregua para poder contestar el mensaje, pero cuando estaba tan sólo leyéndolo, sus manos me quitaron el teléfono y el juguete.

—¿Qué haces? Te dije que…

—Te dije que te atraparía.- Me interrumpió lanzando las cosas al suelo y levantándome en el aire antes de caer al agua.

—¡Liam!- Chillé empapada de pies a cabeza.

—¿Qué?- Preguntó él con cara de inocente.

Me mordí el labio y reí. Era imposible que existiese alguien como él en este mundo.

«No, imposible no, Rocky. ¿Acaso no lo estás viendo frente a tí?»

—Estás loco.- Susurré salpicándolo.

—Un poco, creo.- Admitió abrazándome por la cintura y pegando su frente con la mía. —Y todo por tu culpa.

—¿Quieres que te cuente un secreto acerca de eso?- Inquirí —Las mejores personas lo están.

—¿Alicia en el País de las Maravillas?

—Película favorita.- Asentí. —Confío plenamente en la sabiduría de Disney.

—También yo. Hasta el infinito y más allá.

Volví a reír y estábamos a punto de besarnos cuando oímos la puerta trasera abrirse.

—¡Jerónimo!- Chillaron Louis y Harry saltando a la piscina.

Liam bufó y les dedicó una mirada odiosa antes de salir del agua.

—¿Qué te sucede, Liam? ¿No sabes cómo divertirte? Mira y aprende de los mejores.- Alardeó Louis

—Son dos idiotas.- Masculló él entre dientes tomando mi mano. —Ven, Rocky. Vamos a secarnos.

—¿Irán juntos?- Curioseó Harry

—Sí. Para burlarnos de lo tarzánico que luces mojado, Harry. Como un bebé Tarzán.- Utilicé la frase de Liam en un viejo tweet.

—¿Cómo…? ¿No que tú no eras Directioner?

—Kayleigh.- Mentí estornudando.

—Andando, señorita. O pescarás un resfrío.

Como todo un caballero, Liam abrió la puerta para dejarme pasar y fue en busca de un par de toallas.

—Iré a cambiarme de ropa.- Avisé

—¡Dios! ¿Qué les pasó?- Quiso saber Niall

—Necesitaban apagar el fuego.- Objetó Zayn.

—Y nos lanzamos a la pileta.- Asentí encogiéndome de hombros y volviendo a estornudar. —Okay, ahora sí necesito ropa seca. Ya vuelvo.

Corrí a mi cuarto y cambié mi atuendo mojado por unos shorts de jean y una remera blanca.

Casi por casualidad, ví mi reflejo en la ventana y me sonreí de un modo distinto al habitual. El brillo en mis ojos era seguramente visible a leguas de distancia e iluminaba mi rostro en toda su extensión.

Mientras levantaba la ropa mojada y la metía en el canasto de lavandería, me pareció ver algo tirado al costado de mi cama. Al acercarme, encontré la camisa que le había roto a Liam la noche anterior y me la puse sobre la remera que ya traía puesta.

—Luces linda con mi ropa.- Susurró Liam en mi oído.

—¿De dónde saliste?

—Sorpresa.- Se limitó a decir antes de empujarme la cama y comenzar a besarme. —Corrijo, luces hermosa y sexy.

—¡A comer!- Gritó Niall golpeando la puerta.

—Parece que nunca podremos tener un minuto en paz.- Suspiré.

—La próxima vez nos iremos solos.- Masculló levantándose y dándome su mano para ayudarme.

Su última frase se repitió en mi mente y sonreí ante la simple idea de irme a quién sabe dónde con él.

—¿Vienes o no?

—Por supuesto.- Dije saltando de la cama.

Antes de siquiera llegar a la cocina, oímos que Hannah reprendía a Louis y Harry por algo que habían hecho.

—Louis, no seas grosero y deja eso ahí ahora.

—No estamos haciendo nada, Hannah. ¡Harry! ¡Tienes que ver esto!

—¿Qué encontraste?- Preguntó Harry, y se hizo un silencio. —¡¿De veras? ¡Quiero verlo!

—No. Ya basta, Louis.

—¿Qué habrán hecho ahora?- Le dije a Liam finalmente entrando a la cocina.

Me percaté de que Louis escondió algo tras su espalda al verme entrar y enarqué una ceja.

—Tomlinson, ¿qué escondes ahí?

—Nada, amiga.

—Tu teléfono, Rocky.- Murmuró su novia

—¡Louis!- Exclamó Liam acercándose y quitándole mi teléfono —Eres un maleducado. ¡Pídele perdón!

—Lo siento, lo siento.

—Así está mejor. Supongo.- Masculló Liam devolviéndome el celular.

—¡Oye, Rocky! Que lindo ese playlist llamado "Mis Chicos y LP"

—¡Louis! No… ¡Cállate! ¡No le digas nada!

—Oh carajo.- Musité en voz alta ruborizándome como un pimiento.

¿Qué contenía el susodicho playlist? Todas y cada una de las canciones de One Direction; desde las de The X-Factor, su CD debut Up All Night e incluso hasta los solos que Kayleigh había conseguido en una página de descargas para Directioners.

—Eso sí que es música.- Siguió Louis —En especial mis solos de Look After You yBecause of You.

—Y los de tu chico, Rocky pilluela.- Guiñó Harry dándome un codazo y empujándome contra Liam.

—¿De qué hablan?- Quiso saber éste.

—De nada.- Dije rápidamente.

—Rocky es una pilluela, como bien dijo Hazza. Tiene todas nuestros covers, B-sides y Up All Night en un playlist llamado "Mis Chicos y LP".

«Okay tierra, este es el momento en que puedes tragarme.» Pensé

—¿Es eso cierto, Rocky?

Tomé coraje de no se dónde y asentí. Esto sólo me podía estar pasando a mí: hacerte amiga de la novia de uno de los integrantes de una banda a la cual tu mejor amiga de toda la vida ama con locura, más sentirte atraída por uno de los integrantes de dicha banda, más hacerte amiga de ellos, lo que te lleva a compartir un fin de semana con One Direction y que finalmente, como te aprecian y según Louis "ya eres parte de la 1D family", se aprovechan de tu estupidez, toman tu teléfono celular y creen descubrir que eres una loca fangirl.

Genial. Totalmente genial.

—Eres demasiado tierna.- Susurró Liam besándome la mejilla y abrazándome tiernamente.

—Estoy avergonzada.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque sí.

—No tienes por qué. Eso es lindo, pero no lo necesitas. Ya nos tienes en vivo y en directo.

—¡Podemos cantar para tí cuando nos lo pidas!- Exclamó Niall acercándose a darme un abrazo. —Vengan, chicos. Abrazo grupal.

Lou, Zayn y Harry se acercaron también y terminé en el lugar donde cualquier Directioner moriría por estar: en los brazos de los cinco chicos de One Direction.

—En serio, eres muy tierna.- Masculló Harry apretándome las mejillas con las manos. —Aunque tengo una duda, señorita Fletcher… ¿Cómo es eso de que nosotros somos "Tus Chicos" y Liam tiene la exclusividad de presentar sus iniciales en el nombre de dicho playlist?

—Oh, verás, eso no significa lo que tú crees, rulitos. Hasta hace dos días… Liam, no te ofendas, por favor.- Aclaré antes de continuar. —Digamos que Liam era una persona que no me caía muy en gracia. O no, mejor pongámoslo como que no creía que entrase en esa categoría de "Mis Chicos", tal como ustedes cuatro, que tuve oportunidad de conocerlos y considerarlos mis nuevos mejores amigos.

Antes de que pudiese seguir hablando, Niall se abalanzó sobre mí y volvió a abrazarme.

—Y tú también eres nuestra nueva mejor amiga, Rocky.- Me dijo con una sonrisa cargada de sinceridad.

—Lo sé, y por eso es que quiero aprovechar la oportunidad de decírselos. Gracias por dejarme ser su amiga.

—Y a Liam por ser tu amigo con beneficios.- Carraspeó Zayn en voz baja.

—Sí, eso también, creo.- Sonreí tomando la mano de Liam. —Y para finalizar; quiero decirte gracias a tí, Liam. Por haber insistido en intentarlo una vez más, incluso como aquello en lo que fallamos, que vendría a ser como simplemente amigos.

—Tienes toda la razón.— Rió y me besó en la frente.

—Aún no me explicas por qué Liam está destacado allí.- Me acusó Harry apuntándome con su dedo índice.

—Sí que lo hice. Ustedes eran mis amigos y él no.

—¡Porque él es su enamorado, tarado!- Chilló Niall riéndose —Eres un tremendo idiota, nunca entiendes nada.

—Hmm. Buen punto, Nialler.

—Okay, ahora que la hora emotiva terminó, los invito a almorzar.- Dijo Hannah sentándose a la mesa.

Liam y yo nos sentamos juntos, al igual que Hannah y Louis, mientras que para evitar a Zayn, Sam se ubicó entre Harry y Niall.

—Mala jugada, Sammy.- Se carcajeó Zayn tomando lugar frente a mi amiga.

—¿Te han dicho que eres molesto?

—Miles de veces.

—Bah, cállate, pemz.

—¿Pemz?- Repitió Niall —¿Qué es eso?

—Perfecto, hermoso, magnífico Zayn.- Alardeó el morocho.

—No. Significa Piedra En Mi Zapato, torpe.- Se jactó Sam.

Todos nos reímos y Zayn se ruborizó avergonzado, no volviendo a hablar durante todo el almuerzo y retirándose de la mesa antes que todos.

—Parece que a Z le pegó duro…- Murmuró Harry —¡Sammy maligna!

—Que se lo aguante. Eso le sucede por vanidoso.

—Créelo o no,- interrumpió Liam -Zayn es muy sensible.

—Nadie dijo que no lo fuera, pero es demasiado engreído.

—Te apuesto cincuenta libras a que cuando tengas oportunidad de conocer al verdadero Zayn, cambiarás de opinión.

—Si tú lo dices… Hecho.

—Ve pensando qué podemos hacer con ese dinero, Rocky. Ganaré.- Aseguró Liam poniendo su mano sobre la mía, que se hallaba sobre la mesa. —¿Algo que desees en especial?

—Tengo todo lo que quiero.- Farfullé mirándolo. —Pero igual podemos ir de shopping.

—¡Buena idea!- Alentó Louis —Pero Liam… Deberías llevar a tu novia de shopping y pagar con tu dinero, no con el que le afanaste a su mejor amiga.

—Tú llevaste a Hannah a Nandos con el dinero que le robaste a Harry de su puerquito alcancía, Louis, así que no eres mucho mejor.- Se burló Niall

—¡¿Fuiste tú, Louis William Tomlinson?- Vociferó Harry saltando de la silla. —Eres tan cretino y… ¡LADRÓN! ¡Mi pobre señor Onky!

—Ya cálmate, eran sólo diez libras, Harry.

—Oh, ¿sólo diez libras? ¡No me importa el dinero, estúpido Louis! ¡Esa alcancía era un regalo de Gemma!

—Pues lo siento.

—Mejor vámonos antes de que la pelea de los señores Tomlinson empeore.- Susurró Liam llevándome de la mano hasta el sofá.

—¿Señores Tomlinson?

—Nos gusta decir que están casados, parecen un matrimonio conflictivo. ¿No crees?

—Ahora que lo pienso…- Admití soltando una risita y sentándome a su lado.

Rápidamente, él me tomó por la cintura y terminé sin saber exactamente cómo, sobre su perfecto cuerpo.

—Whoops.- Musité inaudiblemente depositando un pequeño beso en sus labios.

—Eres incluso más hermosa que antes ahora que ya no te caigo mal.

—Oh, jamás me caíste mal, Liam. Fue todo un engaño.

—Lo sé.- Asintió cerrando los ojos y quedándose inmóvil y en silencio debajo de mí por un buen rato.

Suspiré y apoyé mi cabeza contra su pecho cerrando también mis ojos hasta que oí unos suaves ronquidos. Me volví para observarlo y el simple hecho de estar a su lado me resultó casi una ilusión muy bien realizada, aunque no era sólo eso lo que me parecía irreal, sino también el estar de uno u otro modo con él, como un par.

Acaricié delicadamente su rostro con cuidado de no despertarlo, pero él tomó mi mano, la besó y la sostuvo contra su cara tal como un niño tendría a su osito de felpa.

—¿Rocky?- Dijo aún dormido.

—¿Qué?- Contesté con suavidad.

—Creo que te quiero. Muchísimo. Más que a Buzz Lightyear.

Sonreí y contuve una risita. Al parecer, hoy era nuestro día de admitir cosas personales referidas al otro. Y vaya interesante confesión la de Liam.

—También yo, Liam.- Contesté finalmente besando su nariz.

«Más que a mí misma.» Agregué para mí.


	8. Mine Pt 1

Miré el reloj de la pared marcando las cinco de la tarde y suspiré nostálgica. Nuestra última tarde y noche en Doncaster habían llegado.

Terminé de guardar mi ropa en la maleta y me senté en la silla del tocador mientras Sam se cambiaba de zapatillas para ir a correr con Hannah y Louis.

—¡Adiós Rocky!- Me saludó mi amiga.

—Hasta luego, Sam.- Sonreí focalizando la mirada en mi amada cámara fotográfica. Estaba segura de que no la había dejado en el estante sobre la cabecera de mi cama.

Sin dar muchas vueltas, salté a tomarla y la encendí. Pasé todas las fotos desde el principio y reí a medida que las iba viendo: Louis conduciendo, Niall y su comida, Harry durmiendo todo despatarrado, Zayn viendo por la ventana, miles de tomas mías con Hannah y Sam, paisajes de todo tipo y de repente… Fotos de Liam.

Me mordí el labio y puse más énfasis en clickear el botoncito de "Siguiente" sabiendo qué fotos venían: Liam sonriendo, despeinado, con el cabello lacio gracias a una broma de Harry y Zayn, él vengándose de Zayn, cantando, durmiendo, tirado en el pasto y otras cuantas besándose conmigo.

La última foto que recordaba haber tomado era una de Niall tocando la guitarra esa mañana, pero me sorprendí al ver que esa no era la última. Enarqué una ceja y pasé la captura para encontrarme con Liam sosteniendo un cartel con la leyenda "Vaya que eres inteligente, Rocky. ¡Me descubriste! Dale click a siguiente!". Obedecí y el próximo decía "Cuando descubras que tomé tu cámara (sin tu permiso, y lo siento), probablemente ya me haya marchado, pero volveré en un rato. Vuelve a clickear siguiente."

—¿Qué pretendes con esto, Liam?- Pregunté al aire con una sonrisita pícara siguiendo la orden.

"Extráñame, yo ya te extraño. Te ama, tu Liam."

—Oh Dios.- Mascullé quedándome inmóvil y boquiabierta al ver eso.

«Te ama. TU Liam.» Repetí interiormente.

¿Acaso alguien había rociado un desodorante de marihuana en el ambiente sin que yo lo notara causando semejante alucinación o realmente acababa de leer lo que acababa de leer?

—¡Hannah! ¡Sam!- Grité al poder recuperar el control de mí misma, esperando que mis amigas estuviesen en la casa aún.

—¡Rocky! ¿Estás bien?- Dijo Hannah entrando en la habitación y tomándome de los hombros. —¿Por qué lloras?

—¿Llorar? No, no estoy llorando.

—Oh, tienes razón. Olvidamos que a tí te llueven los ojos.- Murmuró Sam.

—Cállate, estúpida.- Reí —Vean esto.- Dije extendiéndoles la cámara.

Las expresiones faciales de mis amigas al ver claramente lo mismo que yo unos segundos atrás me confirmó que no era una locura.

—¡Por Dios!- Chilló Hannah —¡Amiga!

—¡Lo sé!- Exclamé antes de que las tres gritáramos al unísono.

—Okay, ¿a qué se debe tanto griterío?- Quiso saber Louis parado en el umbral de la puerta.

—No lo entenderías.- Dijimos las tres al mismo tiempo estallando en risas.

—Okay, lo que ustedes digan. Griten todo el tiempo que quieran, pero cuando volvamos de correr, ¿sí?

—Louis, espera un segundo.- Masculló su novia —Afuera.

—No importa, chicas. Vayan y hablamos luego.

—Tendremos los celulares encendidos. Cualquier cosa nos llamas, ¿entendido?

—Hecho. Ahora vayan antes de que Lou se enoje y quiera dominar al mundo con la ayuda de sus zanahorias malignas.- Reí antes de que ellas se fueran.

Salté a la cama con la cámara aún en las manos y miré la última foto durante bastante tiempo, o al menos hasta que me ví interrumpida por un celular que no era el mío ni el de Sam sonando bajo mi almohada. Reconocí que el teléfono tenía que ser el de Liam, porque la voz del ringtone era la de Leona Lewis.

—Pero que pequeño to… Oh.- Musité tomándolo y viendo que quien llamaba era nadie más ni nadie menos que Danielle.

«¡Haz algo!» Me grité interiormente.

Leona Lewis siguió cantando entre mis manos hasta que decidí callarla apretando el botón de finalizar llamada. Sí, tal vez no había sido lo correcto o lo más ético, pero en ese momento en lo único en que pensé fue en que si Liam había estado encerrado por dos semanas gracias a ella, ¿por qué la situación iba a ser distinta ahora? Además, no permitiría que me quitara a Liam justo en el momento en que estábamos comenzando.

Suspiré e hice una mueca. Tampoco podía creerme que Liam ya me pertenecía pura y exclusivamente a mí.

—Olvídalo. No le des relevancia.- Respiré cuando el celular comenzó a sonar una vez más.

Esta vez, mi dedo fue más rápido que me mente y sin saber cómo ni por qué, atendí.

—¡Hasta que te dignas a atender! Hola, Liam.

Para ser sincera, me había quedado congelada. No sabía que decir, por lo que obviamente no lo hice y ella siguió hablando.

—Sé que estás ahí, estúpido.

—¡¿Qué? ¿Cómo te atreves?- Chillé repentinamente.

—¿Quién está ahí?

—Rosalie Fletcher.

—¿Rocky? ¿Qué haces con el teléfono de mi… novio? Sí, novio.

«Encima me ve la cara de idiota.»

—Oh no. Se toda la verdad, no hace falta que me mientas. Se todo lo que pasó.

—En ese caso, no es lo que parece. Sé que Liam es tu amigo, pero no es lo que ustedes creen. Ahora, ¿por qué tienes su teléfono?

—No es necesario mentir.- Reiteré —Y como soy fiel a mis palabras, eso es lo que haré: diré la verdad.

—¿Disculpa?

—Danielle, convengamos en que Liam no es mi amigo.

—Es verdad. Lo siento. Aún así, no respondes a… Fletcher, ¿qué quisiste decir con eso?

—Lo que tú crees.- Sonreí —Liam es mi novio ahora, cariño.

—Aguarda, ¡¿qué?

—Ya lo oíste. Creo que entonces es bastante redundante que te explique por qué tengo su teléfono, ¿no lo crees?

—Mira, no estoy de ánimo para bromitas infantiles. Pásame con Liam.

—No puedo. Liam está muy ocupado en este momento, pero dime lo que quieres decirle y se lo comunico gustosa.

—Más te vale que esto sea una broma de mal gusto, niña. O te arrepentirás.

—Lo que tú digas.

Corté la comunicación y reí con ganas. Sabía que eso había sido peor que lo anterior, pero la capacidad de arrepentirme de lo que hacía ya no formaba parte de mis características psicológicas desde que nací. En realidad, era probable que nunca la hubiese tenido.

Alguien tocó a la puerta insistentemente y corrí a abrir para encontrarme con Niall a punto de comenzar a caminar por las paredes.

—¿Niall, estás bien?

—¿Qué acabas de hacer como para que Liam pueda molestarse?

—¿Qué?

—¡No lo sé! Liam llegó de improviso y creo que escuchó algo que no le gustó nada, porque… Ahí viene, has como que no sabes nada.- Susurró el irlandés —Pero a mi criterio, Under The Mistletoe es mejor, ¿tú que piensas?

Liam traía una expresión contrariada en el rostro, pero no creí que… Carajo. Probablemente había escuchado la conversación. Estaba muerta.

«Por favor no. Se lo ruego a cualquier ente que me esté oyendo.»

—Hola hermoso.- Lo saludé como si nada. Por su parte, él pasó a mi lado sin contestar. —¿Liam?

—Niall, vete. Necesito hablar con Rosalie.

Ok. Me había llamado Rosalie. Eso no podía ser bueno por el tono en que lo había dicho, pero no quería perder las esperanzas.

—Okay. Nos vemos luego, chicos.

Cerré la puerta, me dí la vuelta para quedar de frente a él y enarqué las cejas con inocencia.

—¿Todo en orden?

—Eso mismo quiero saber yo.- Soltó abriendo y cerrando sus manos nerviosamente.

—Liam, ¿pasa algo?

—Dímelo tú, Rocky. ¿Hay algo que quieras decirme? Lo que sea.

—¿Lo que sea?- Dije

—Exacto. Dime lo primero que pienses que debas decirme.

«Okay, Rosalie. Admite tu error y ya.»

—Lo siento, Liam. No debería haberlo hecho, y de veras lo lamento, pero… Mira, sé que no tengo derecho a meterme en tus asuntos, pero no lo hice con mala intención. Al contrario, sólo trataba de defenderte.

—Rocky.- Murmuró —No tienes ni la más mínima idea de en lo que te has metido. No por mí, sino por ella.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

—Nada. No importa.- Negó saliendo del cuarto sin decir nada más.

«Como si me asustara una tarada superficial como ella.» Pensé al mismo tiempo que salía tras él.

—Oye, dije que lo siento. Y no lo hice por entrometida ni celos, sólo para que lo sepas.

—¿Entonces?- Preguntó parándose en medio del pasillo

—No me veas así.- Reclamé

—¿Así cómo?

—No lo sé.- Admití —Me estás viendo mal.

—Mentira.- Farfulló siguiendo su camino y encerrándose en su recámara.

—¡No me dejes hablando sola!

—Ni siquiera estabas hablando.

Fruncí el entrecejo y me detuve frente a su puerta.

—Es sistemático.- Argumenté

—¿Qué cosa?

—¡Liam!

—¿Qué quieres?

—¡No me trates de esa manera! ¡Te dije que lo sentía!

—Okay. Disculpas aceptadas si eso es lo que quieres oír.

—¡No!- Chillé —¡No digas que me disculpas sólo por decirlo, Liam Payne!

La puerta se abrió y tras dedicarme una mirada de exasperación, dijo "Lo siento, nena" y me cerró la puerta en las narices una vez más.

—Eres un estúpido.- Gruñí alejándome.

—Hago lo que puedo.- Se encogió de hombros saliendo de nuevo y pegando un cartel que decía "NO MOLESTAR" en la entrada.

—Que bien por tí, Liam.

—Por supuesto.- Rió —Deberías hacer lo mismo.

Me detuve en seco y me dí la vuelta para verlo antes de volver a acercarme a él.

—¿Qué has dicho?

—Nada.

—¡No!- Exclamé —Repítelo. Dímelo en la cara.

—¿Por qué? No eres sorda, y de seguro me oíste.

—¿Disculpa?

—Ya vete, Rocky. No quiero…

Sin pensarlo, le atiné un empujón y le golpeé los brazos con furia, sólo logrando hacerlo reír como un idiota mientras que a mí comenzaban a caerseme las lágrimas.

—¡No te rías! ¡¿Por qué me haces esto? No es gracioso.

Antes de que pudiese seguir golpeándolo o irme, él me tomó por la cintura y me metió en el cuarto. Tal como si lo anterior jamás hubiese existido, me besó impetuosamente.

—¡No! ¡Maldito cretino! No me beses, estúpido.

—¡Rocky!- Articuló entre mis empujones y sus propias risotadas. —Era una broma, mi amor.

—¡¿Qué?- Chillé —¿Acaso dijiste que es una broma, Liam James Payne?

—Sí.

—¡Maldito idiota! ¡¿Cómo te atreves?

—Shh, ya cállate, pequeño terremoto.- Sonrió presionando su rostro contra el mío.

—Basta, Liam. Suéltame.- Pedí aún llorando, ahora de pena por mí misma.

—Te quiero.- Susurró juntando nuestros labios, y eso fue suficiente como para hacerme olvidar de cualquier cosa.

Lo besé con rabia e intensidad, focalizando mis ganas de golpearlo un poquito más en esa simple acción que nos dejó sin aire en poco tiempo.

—¿Ya viste el cartel de la puerta?

—No me digas que… ¡Liam!

—Tenía que hacer algo.- Se excusó encogiéndose de hombros. —Pero olvídalo, no importa.

—Iré a buscar mi cámara para…- De repente, recordé lo que había visto en mi cámara y dí un saltito para abrazarlo aún más fuerte.

—¿Qué sucede?

—¡Tú! ¡Tomaste mi cámara!

—¿Lo viste?

No me tomé la molestia de responderle con palabras, sino que lo hice con un gran beso.

—Tomaré eso como un sí.

—Gracias. Y de hecho, sí te extrañé. Muchísimo.

—¿Muchísimo?

—Más que eso.- Afirmé sentándome en su cama.

—¿Cuánto, entonces?- Quiso saber acercándose peligrosamente a mí y haciéndome caer de espaldas sobre el colchón.

—Infinitamente.- Sonreí robándole un pequeño beso que se volvió poco a poco más apasionado hasta el punto de dejarnos sin nada de aire.

—Te amo.- Musitó mientras cambiábamos de posición y mi cuerpo quedaba debajo del suyo.

Sus labios comenzaron a descender hasta mi clavícula al mismo tiempo que sus manos se deshacían de mis shorts de gabardina y las mías de su remera, dejando al descubierto su perfecto pecho. No pude evitar que mis dedos se deleitaran remarcando cada una de las líneas de sus marcados abdominales y él soltó un suspiro ante eso. Sin prisa alguna, también recorrí su espalda con la palma de mis manos hasta llegar a sus pantalones, los cuales desabroché esta vez lo más rápido posible para luego quitárselos y dejarlo nada más que en boxers frente a mí.

Por un segundo, nuestras miradas se conectaron y ambos sonreímos con complicidad antes de seguir besándonos.

Supe que esta vez no habría vuelta atrás. Ya no podía echarme atrás.

Y tampoco quería.


	9. Mine Pt 2

Liam pasó sus brazos por debajo de mi cintura y me presionó contra su cuerpo provocativamente. Dejé escapar un jadeo y me arqueé como su una corriente eléctrica hubiese recorrido mi espina.

Para cuando quise darme cuenta, él ya se había deshecho de mi ropa interior y volvió a poner sus manos en mi espalda. Una gota de sudor cruzó por mi rostro y deslicé mis manos hasta el borde de sus boxers Calvin Klein para bajarlos lo más despacio que mi creciente alteración me permitía. Una vez que se los quité, tomé su miembro y descendí las manos sobre él, arrancándole varios gemidos ahogados, lo que me incitó a seguir haciéndolo hasta que Liam reubicó su cuerpo sobre el mío y nos volvimos uno. Solté un gruñido leve y entrelacé mis piernas en su cintura ejerciendo una presión equitativa al choque de nuestras caderas.

Besé sus labios con ansias y enredé mis dedos en su cabello mientras sus manos bajaban por mi torso.

Temblé ante el contacto de cada centímetro de su tibia piel tocando la mía y me dí cuenta de que realmente no había otro lugar en que quisiese estar en ese instante y para el resto de mi vida más que entre sus brazos, justo donde estaba en ese momento. A su lado.

Respiré agitada sintiendo cómo mi corazón latía audible y descaradamente contra mi pecho cuando él detuvo paulatinamente sus celestiales movimientos y pegó su frente a la mía.

—Te amo.- Repitió —Demasiado.

—También yo, Liam.- Contesté tomando su rostro y atrayéndolo hacia el mío para poder besarlo antes de que sin más intervalos, volviésemos a la acción durante el resto de la tarde, ya que cuando decidimos volver al mundo real, eran las nueve menos cuarto de la noche.

—¿Tenemos que volver?- Me quejé apoyándome sobre su pecho desnudo.

—No sé. Si fuese por mí, me quedaría aquí por siempre.

Reí y me levanté para terminar de vestirme. Oficialmente esta había sido la mejor manera de terminar el fin de semana.

De repente, irrumpiendo en medio del silencio, oímos la puerta abrirse y Hannah gritarle a Harry.

—¡Aléjate de mí con ese gato, Harry!

—¡Jamás! Esto es en venganza por robarme a mi BooBear.

—Tengo alergia, tarado. ¡Quítalo! Además, Louis fue mío primero.

—¡Muere, perra!- Chilló Harry

—Si no te llevas a esa cosa, me encargaré de que te arrepientas de eso, Styles.

—¿Qué harás, eh? ¿Me golpearás?

—Peor. Te alisaré el cabello y aplastaré un gato con mi camioneta.

—No lo harías.

—Oh, olvidé decir que lo filmaría para que lo veas, cariño.

—¡NO! ¡BooBear! ¡Sálvame a mí y al gatito!- Lloriqueó él

—¡HazzyCatty!- Exclamó su mejor amigo. —¡Aquí estoy, pequeño minino!

—Lo que nos faltaba.- Dijo Liam poniéndose su remera.

—It's Halouannah, bitch.- Sonreí abriendo la puerta y encontrándome con Zayn a punto de hacer lo mismo en la dirección opuesta.

—Woah, woah. ¿Qué les pasó?- Parloteó el morocho abriendo los ojos como platos —¿Acaso los atacó un tornado?

—No. ¿Por qué lo dices?- Contestó Liam encogiéndose de hombros.

—Bueno, creo que se caerá de maduro si se miran al espejo, chicos.

Dí un saltito para pararme frente al espejo y me percaté no de lo desordenado, sino del enormemente caótico estado en que se encontraba mi pelo. Roja como un pimiento, lo acomodé y sonreí incómodamente.

—Por mí ni se preocupen. Me llevaré el secreto a la tumba.- Rió Zayn enarcando las cejas.

—Más te vale.- Lo amenazó Liam tomando mi mano y saliendo del cuarto. —O te mataremos.

—Lo que sea. ¡Rocky! Espera un segundo. Necesito tu ayuda, porque... ¿Puedo preguntarte algo sobre...?

—¿Sí, Zayn?

—Sobre Sam.

—¿Sobre Sam?- Repetí con una mueca de burla, pero amable. —Dime.

—Yo... Promete que no le dirás nada, ¿sí?- Masculló buscando algo en su bolsillo y sacando una cajita verde al estilo Tiffany's.

—Oh santo Cowman.- Murmuré llevándome la mano a la boca.

—¡Zayn!- Se quejó Liam con mala cara.

—Cállate, Liam. ¿Crees que a Sam le guste, Rocky?

Al abrir la cajita, ví una cadenita de oro con un delicado dije en forma de corazón relucir en el terciopelo negro del interior de ésta.

—¡Es divina!- Exclamé —A Sam definitivamente le encantará, Zayn.

—¿Sí?

—Puedes apostarlo.- Afirmé, y al buscar la aprobación de Liam, me encontré que estaba fulminando a su mejor amigo con la mirada. —Oye, no seas malo.

—No te preocupes, Rocks. Lo superará.

—Y tú te haces llamar mi amigo, ¿eh? Vamos, Rocky.

—No, espera. ¿Qué pasa aquí? ¿De qué me estoy perdiendo?

—De nada, mi amor. Ahora vamos, quiero darte algo.

—Pero...

—Será sólo un segundo.- Me interrumpió él con una sonrisita.

Lo seguí al interior de su habitación una vez más y esperé a que él buscase algo en su mochila de Buzz Lightyear. Un tanto infantil, sí; pero esa era una de las cosas que más me gustaban de Liam.

—Listo. ¡Cierra los ojos!

—Hecho.- Asentí tapándomelos con una mano.

—Pero no hagas trampa.

—No, Liam.

—Abre tu otra mano, y a la cuenta de tres, abre los ojos.

—Okay.- Asentí sintiendo algo pequeño y rugoso en la palma de la mano.

—¡Tres!

—¿Y el uno y el dos?

—¡Sólo mira, Rocky!

En cuanto me destapé los ojos, encontré una cajita exactamente igual a la que tenía Zayn, pero en color rojo.

—Espero que te guste. Es... No sé. Ábrela.- Murmuró rascándose la nuca.

—Oh, Liam.- Susurré abrazándolo sin haber abierto la caja y ya con lágrimas en los ojos. —No debiste.

—¿Por qué no? Es sólo un regalito.

Abrí la pequeña cajita con sumo cuidado y dentro de ella, una magnífica cadena de plata con un dije en espiral que tenía un pequeño rubí y una estrella de diamantes.

—Eres tan dulce.- Me sonrojé —Gracias, Liam. Es indescriptiblemente hermosa.

—De nada, preciosa. Y la elegí yo solo.

Reí y lo besé tiernamente cuando él pasó sus brazos por mi cintura y me levantó en el aire.

—Por eso estaba viéndome mal.- Dijo Zayn desde el umbral.

—Vete, Zayn.- Contestamos ambos en el único segundo que dejamos de besarnos.

—Pero... Necesito su ayuda una vez más. Temo que Sam quiera golpearme.

—¿Por qué te golpearía, Malik?- Inquirió Sam apareciéndose en el pasillo.

—Por nada, Jacques. Quiero decir... No sé. ¿Querrías golpearme por algún motivo en especial?

—A ver... Déjame pensarlo. ¡No! Espera un segundo.

—¿Qué sucede?

—Recordé que no me importa.- Respondió ella yéndose.

Viendo la cara de Zayn ante esa respuesta de mi amiga, supe que tenía que hacer algo.

—Tengo una idea.- Sonreí —Pero antes, ¿me ayudarías a ponérmela, Liam?- Pregunté sacando mi cadenita de su caja.

—Sería todo un honor.- Dijo él tomándola y colocándola alrededor de mi cuello. —Te queda hermosa.

—Todo gracias a tí.- Mascullé —Ahora ven, ayudemos a Zayny-Zayn a conquistar a su chica.

—Gran idea.

—Y eso que todavía ni la oíste. ¡Zayn!

—¿Qué sucede, Rocks?

—Tengo un plan para que conquistes a Sam.

—Soy todo oídos.

Enarqué una ceja y comencé a contarles mi idea antes de decidir ponerla en marcha durante la cena esa misma noche. Conociendo a Sammi, supe que tal vez nos costaría un poquito hacerla caer en la trampa, pero estaba igual de segura de que el plan "Conquistando a Samantha" le funcionaría a Zayn


End file.
